Bakugan Heroes Destiny
by JakeBurner
Summary: A week after the fall of Mechtavius Destroyer, Dan and the Brawlers are set for another adventure as they are sent to another world, and found out that the Original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid weren't the only Original Bakugan. As they recover secrets, an old evil from the Brawlers past comes back to haunt them. (ON HIATUS, NEED IDEAS, READ CH5)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"It's been a week since me and Drago defeated Coredegon and the Nonets. Humans and Bakugan lived peacefully once again and even Mechtogan joined in with civilisation. Yep, everything pretty much went back to normal. I dunno where me and Drago will go next or who we'll fight but I'm sure we'll be ready for anything!"

**Chapter 1**

At the very core of the Bakugan home world, New Vestroia, the spirit of Wavern watched all over the Bakugan world. That was when a sudden appearance of light appeared in front of Wavern. For about three seconds, she found herself sinking inside a murky rainbow coloured substance. "What is this?" She asked. "I can help you." The voice of a slightly elderly woman said. "Who...who are you? Is this Code Eve?"

"No. This is not Code Eve." The voice said. The light revealed a white and magenta Bakugan with gold armour, tentacle-like hair, horns over each from where her eyes are and one two-ended curved horn, curved down at the front and curved up from the back. Her wings were on her arms like Wavern and the tail tip is an arrow-like blade with a hole. The spikes on the Bakugan's heels were slightly longer than Wavern's, making her feet look like high heels. Her top chest has a curved v-neck breast plate and has rings to her wrists, on the side of her hips and by her chest. Her eyes are regular red dragon like eyes with black pupils and she had blue diamonds on her body, one on her breast plate, one on her stomach, three on each of her wings. The Bakugan gently touched Wavern by her claws. Then, a bright, rainbow coloured light then crawled from the Bakugan's arm and then onto Wavern. It then coated her entire, spiritual body. "What are you doing?" Wavern asked. "I am creating you a new, stronger and younger body." And the Bakugan was right, the light was making a new, yet more feminine, humanoid like body. The shape of her body then changed into the Bakugan's making Wavern look exactly like her. The light covering Wavern's body was then drained through the diamonds on her body to reveal her colours, which were white, magenta and gold. She now looked exactly like the Bakugan that changed her but her hair was shorter. "May I present Haos Empress Wavern!" The Bakugan said. Wavern's entire body then began to grow smaller until it took shape of a sphere. Wavern then sank into a portal. "You share a bond with a friend of your loved one's companion, like they have a bond with each other. Her name is Runo Misaki. I will bring you to her and take you to your loved ones. An evil from your past is upon us. You and your friends must stop it. My daughter." The voice said. The last thing that Wavern saw was a shadow of the Bakugan that she had met. Wavern then disappeared through the portal and the last thing she said before so was: "Mother?"

At Bakugan City, the blue haired Haos brawler, Runo Misaki was at the docks, looking at the ocean, thinking about Dan and Drago. Suddenly, the world around Runo froze in time and then a portal opens by a blinding light. A small sphere of rainbow coloured energy came out of the portal and it hovered over Runo's hands. The energy then disappeared and revealed a white, magenta and gold Bakugan sphere. "A...Bakugan?" Runo said. The light then surrounded Runo and when the time the light disappeared and time resumed, Runo was gone.

At the deep blue sea, on a sail boat, Dan and Drago were complaining about their friends back at home. Drago then remembered about Wavern. He remembered the time when he killed her so she can pass the Infinity Core to him and prevent Wavern's twin brother, Naga from getting it. "Yet, I still remember that day." Drago said. Then, a light appeared over Dan and Drago and what came out of it was Runo! She landed face first on the boat's deck and then got up. "Runo!? How did you get here?" Dan yelled. "Dan!? Drago!?" Runo yelled back. "There's someone I haven't seen for a long time!" a feminine voice said. Drago recognised that voice. Then, the Bakugan that Runo saw came tumbling down to the boat's deck and popped open. The top half of it spun around for a second and stopped. "Hello old friends." The Bakugan said. "WAVERN?!" Everyone else yelled out. "How are you alive?" Drago asked. "Well...when I was a spirit at New Vestroia, I was met by this Bakugan, it touched me and this strange energy coated my spirit and it made me this new, stronger body. Yet, surprisingly, I feel slightly younger than I was before. Then, it sent me into your world. The voice never told me it's name but it said I share a bond with Runo like you do with Dan. And...I believe it was my mother I just met." Wavern explained. "Mother?" Drago asked. "Are you saying that you and Runo share a Switch Code just like me and Drago?" Dan asked. "It would seem so." Wavern said. Suddenly, another light appeared in front of the group and they were being pulled into it. "Not again!" Runo yelled. Then everything went black.

"Dan! Dan, wake up!" Dan could hear Runo's voice in the darkness. He opened his eyes to find himself in a forest with Runo, Drago and Wavern in front of him. He then stood up with Runo. "Where are we?" Dan asked. "Don't know. But there's got to be some house or something in this forest. It's giving me the creeps." Runo said. "HEY! IS ANYBODY HERE?!" Dan yelled out. Then, they heard an explosion nearby and turned to it came from the mountains. "What was that?" Drago asked. "Let's check it out." Dan said.

As they got there, they saw a giant crater along with multiple beams of Darkus energy. They looked inside the crater and they saw, what it appears to be, a humanoid Dharak with large green talons on his arms and a purple diamond on his chest like Drago and Wavern each has a blue diamond on their chests and regular but more vicious looking red dragon eyes like Helios'. "Is that a...Dharak?!" Drago asked. "I thought Barodius' Dharak was the only one." Dan said. A beam of dark energy is powering up in the Dharak's mouth and it prepared to use it. "TENEBRAE THUNDER!" It said as the beam fired out of it's mouth and caused a big explosion. "He packs quite a punch." Drago said. The Dharak then changed back into ball form and a 19 year old boy with a black jacket with shoulder spikes, black jeans, black shoes, a purple shirt with green tribal markings, black gauntlets with metal bone like fingers, metal spikes and a metal Darkus symbol at the back of his hands, dark purple hair and green eyes catches him. He had something on his arm. It looked like a mixture of a Bakugan Launcher and a Gauntlet. "What is that thing on his arm?" Dan asked. "Why don't we just go ask him?" Runo asked sarcastically. The boy turned to see Dan, Drago, Runo and Wavern peeking out. He then pulled out a red and a yellow coloured version of the item he has on his arm and threw them to Dan and Runo. They both caught each one and had a look at them. "They look like some new model or something." Drago said. "That's because it is. It an updated Gauntlet with a new Launcher feature." The boy said as he walked up the large crater. "Who are you?" Dan asked. "Name's Deuce. Deuce Tenebrae." The boy introduced. The Dharak then hovered over Deuce's shoulder in ball form. "This is my buddy, Devil Dharak." Deuce said. "Sup?" Dharak asked. His voice sounded just like Barodius' Dharak. "What is this place?" Wavern asked. "Whoa, is that the legendary Wavern I heard about once? I heard you were dead!" The others were surprised to hear that someone else knew about Wavern. "Anyway to answer your question, we're on a planet known as Haroxia. Some of the inhabitants here are friendly, while the others...not so much." Dharak said. "Are you one of them?" Dan asked Deuce. "No. I'm human like you." Deuce answered. "Wha-?! How long have you been here?" Drago asked. "I've been here for two years. One day, when I was getting use to this place, I was met by a blinding light and then a Bakugan came out of it and here he is right by my side." Deuce explained about Dharak. "Is there any place we can stay for the night?" Runo asked. "Sure. Follow me." Deuce lead the group to a large bush but when he pushed it away, it revealed a black chopper that looked like a Darkus Ramdol but with some regular chopper parts, such as two exhaust pipes at each side and a rear wheel fender. He started the bike and raced off with Dharak, Dan, Runo, Drago and Wavern sitting behind him.

As they raced through the grasslands, a sudden explosion occurred in front of them, causing Deuce to swerve out of control and cause him to crash, sliding on the grass floor, along with the others. They all got up and saw a Ventus Bakugan that what appears to be a combination of a Stinglash, a Longfly and a Lythirus. It had iron pincers over it's talons, it's spider like eyes were glowing red and were glowing a hexagonal pattern and it had circuit like markings on its arms and head, meaning he's a cyborg Bakugan. It jumped down and landed in front of the group and stomped a little closer. "Bah, more small ones. I sensed something a little bigger. What a disappointing catch." The Bakugan said. "Well, look at you. I suppose you got some power inside that big body of yours." Deuce said, acting cocky. "You puny pathetic thing! I will step on you all like ants!" The Bakugan lifted his foot and prepared to stomp on the group. They both jumped out of the way but the powerful stomp sent them flying about a quarter of a kilometre. They stood up and they realised they have to fight this Bakugan. "You think you can defeat me? Skorpius?!" The Bakugan yelled. "You guys want to try these new gauntlets out?" Deuce asked Dan and Runo. "You bet!" Dan said. They both placed their Gauntlets to their arms and activated them. "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" The three of them yelled. The cores of the Gauntlets lit up. "GATE CARD SET!" Deuce yelled. "Let's go!" Deuce put Dharak into one of the capsules for the launcher. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dharak launched out of the Gauntlet and onto the field. "BAKUGAN STAND! RISE, DEVIL DHARAK!"

"You have no idea of who your messing with!" Dharak said to Skorpius as he transformed into his Bakugan form. "Power level detected." The gauntlets said. Skorpius had 1200 G's and Dharak had 1400. "Whoa! 1400?!" Dan exclaimed. "Unbelievable!" Runo exclaimed. "Ready, Drago?"

"Let's go partner!" Drago said as he closed up and Dan put him in the launcher. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKU SKY RAIDER JUMP!" Dan called out. Drago jumped after standing and turned into his Bakugan form inside a raging tornado of fire. He rammed into Skorpius, which caused him to fall to the ground, and Drago revealed his body as the fire around him cleared. "Ready, Wavern?" Runo asked. "I am. Let's see what this new body is capable of!" Wavern said as she closed up and Runo put her in the capsule. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! RISE, EMPRESS WAVERN!" Runo called out. A tornado of rainbow coloured fire surrounded Wavern and she turned into her Bakugan form from within it. She was shielding her body with her wings, as she did in her original body and when she revealed her stunningly beautiful new body, the fire cleared up and sparks illuminated everywhere. Everyone in the group stared in awe at Wavern's new body but Drago was the most amazed. She slowly opened her gleaming crimson red eyes, which were now similar to Drago's and calmly landed on the ground with her high heel like feet. "Wavern you look amazing!" Drago exclaimed. "You...really think so?" Wavern asked. "Hey, are we talking or are we brawling?" Dharak asked to them. "Ladies first." Deuce said to Runo. "Okay, let's try this one." Runo inserted an ability card into the Gauntlet. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! WYVERN SABER!" On Wavern's palms, two diamonds were glowing rainbow and two swords were created and the blade then extended to a whip like appearance but it then retracted back to a blade. The rainbow energy cleared and it revealed magenta, gold and chrome swords in Wavern's hands. She flew upwards and began to corkscrew with her swords aiming at Skorpius, surrounded in flames of light, like a comet. She rammed into Skorpius in a similar manner that Drago did when he transformed. But Skorpius was still standing but barely. "My turn. ABILITY ACTIVATE! GLADIOS CLAYMORE!" Deuce yelled. Dharak reached out his hand in the air and then a large burst of dark energy emitted. The energy then recreated itself into a really large claymore like sword. He then aimed it at Skorpius and suddenly lunged at him like a bullet, shrouded in powerful dark energy, looking like a comet of dark matter. Skorpius shielded himself with his large armoured pincers but thanks to all of that power, Dharak successfully knocked him over with brutal force, thanks to his powerful attack. Trying to get up, Dharak stopped him by stomping on his chest and pointed his sword at his throat. "Game over." Dharak said. "No... Not when I do THIS!" Skorpius suddenly lunged his right pincer at Dharak's sword and completely snapped the blade apart, which made the whole sword disintegrate into energy. "WHAT?!" Dharak exclaimed. Skorpius then lunged his left pincer at Dharak's neck. If the others don't do something quick, Dharak's head will soon be cut clean off! "Deuce!" Dharak yelled. "I know! GATE CARD OPEN! DARKUS REACTOR!" Deuce yelled. The entire ground was shrouded in large flames of dark energy and Dharak could feel the flames being absorbed into him, making him stronger. He then grabbed the pincers and began to push them away from him. Due to his increased strength he suddenly ripped the pincers off his arm and stomped his head. "Nice try. But not good enough." Dharak said. He then stepped off Skorpius and made him stand up. "You are just like they were." Skorpius said. "And they would be?" Dharak asked. "I must restore power, but don't think this is over!" Skorpius spread his insect wings and flew off into the distance. The group just watched Skorpius fly away, wondering who they were. Could he be talking about the Original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid? How would he know about them? Drago, Wavern and Dharak looked at each other for a brief moment until transforming back to ball form.

As the group were back on Deuce's chopper, they were talking about the battle they just had. "Wavern, you were amazing!" Runo said. "Yeah, you were even better than before!" Dan said. "So, anyway what else did your mother tell you about?" Drago asked. "She said that an evil from our past is coming." Wavern said. "An evil from our past? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure...but time will tell." As they entered a canyon, multiple beams of energy came out of nowhere and blasted everywhere, nearly hitting Deuce's chopper. But thanks to Deuce's bike skills, he raced up a rock like a ramp and made a jump while a beam exploded under them. They landed perfectly and continued racing past the rampage. "Who's attacking us?!" Drago asked. "Haroxians, maybe. We must've entered their territory by accident." Deuce said. As they were beginning to think that they were reaching the end of the canyon, unluckily, they hit a dead end. There was no other way but to fight these Haroxians. The Bakugan that came down from the cliffs were six Subterra Bakugan. They look similar to Coredem but with more knight looking armour. They were armed with shields and large jousting lances. Dan, Runo and Deuce stood off of the chopper and were ready to brawl. "These guys again? This should be easy." Deuce said as he armed his Gauntlet. Dan and Runo did the same. "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" They yelled. GATE CARD SET!" Dan threw a Gate Card this time. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" They both yelled as they launched out they're Bakugan. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Drago, Wavern and Dharak then animated into their true forms. They roared out loudly for everyone to hear. The knight-like Bakugan then lowered their weapons in surprise and began to mutter to each other. "What? What's going on? Is this some sort of joke?" Dharak asked. They turned behind to see something and then stood back in an honourable fashion. They revealed a Haos knight Bakugan which almost looks like Siege but with more edged armour like Wolfurio. It had a shield and a large knights sword. It then stomped toward Drago, Wavern and Dharak. Dharak then began to step forward but Drago stopped him. As the Haos knight-Bakugan stopped and looked at the three dragons for ten seconds, he lifted his sword and then pinned it to the ground. He then kneeled down and Drago, Wavern and Dharak were surprised. All of the other knight-Bakugan kneeled down as well. "What's going on?!" Dan asked. Wavern then turned to see a rainbow coloured rose about the size for a Bakugan. She then kneeled down and picked it up. "What're you doing? This isn't the time for picking flowers." Dharak asked. "I seen a rose like this before. But I don't remember when and where." Wavern said. Wavern then gasped as her eyes suddenly flashed yellow. "Wavern? What is it?" Drago asked. Wavern just stood there like a statue. "Wavern?"

Through Wavern's mind, she can see that she's being propelled inside a dimensional tunnel with all of her memories passing her by. Then everything went white and Wavern awoke and found herself in a white void. She stood up and looked around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But she then saw something that shocked her. Was she seeing herself in her original body? She looked like a child. Wavern stomped toward the child Wavern until she suddenly got grabbed by an arm. It looked completely black and then several other arms came out of nowhere and then pulled her toward a portal. As she passed through the portal, Wavern heard a cackling laughter and then two bright red eyes. She recognised that laughter. As she is pulled further into the darkness, all of her memories flashed before her eyes. One last image showed Wavern in her original form as a child with her mother beside her. She could hear Drago calling out to her.

"WAVERN!" Drago yelled. It snapped Wavern out of her trance, finding herself back in the real world. She turned to Drago. "Wavern, what happened? Why did you freeze like that?" He asked. "I...I'm not sure. When I picked up this rose..." Wavern trailed off. She looked at her hand and the rose was gone! "But...I..."

"Look, I don't know what's going on but we're gonna get to the bottom of this." Drago said. "Hey, metal head! What are you doing? Are we gonna fight or what?" Dharak asked the Haos Bakugan soldier who was still bowing down. He looked up at Dharak. "Just as foul-mouthed as predicted." He said. "What was that?" Dharak asked. The Haos soldier then stood up. "Okay, then let me ask you this: What IS this Original Six Bakugan stuff and who is this Naga we've been hearing about?" Dan, Runo, Drago and Wavern were surprised to hear this. "Six Original Bakugan? You mean there were more than just Genesis Dragonoid and the Original Dharak?" Drago asked. "And Naga?" Wavern asked. Dharak and Deuce turned to their allies. "You know about them?" Deuce asked Dan and Runo. "Yeah. Me and Drago met Genesis Dragonoid after fighting this creep named Mechtavius Destroyer and was told about the history of the Original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid." Dan answered. "And Naga...was my brother." Wavern said. "Say what?! Are you saying my ancestor is one of these Original Bakugan and this Naga, was your brother?!" Dharak asked. The soldiers overheard this and stood up. "Did you say Naga is your brother?" The Haos soldier Bakugan asked Wavern. "Yes. Well, was my brother. He's gone now. Thanks to him." Wavern said as she turned to Drago. "It's true. I destroyed him." Drago said. Dan, Runo and Deuce then stood in front of their Bakugan and looked up to the Haos Bakugan. "Hey, can we see the Captain of this squadron?" Deuce asked. "I am here." A voice said. The group looked down to see what appears to be a Neathian with blue Vestal eyes, dark blue hair and was wearing Gundalian armour but thinner and brighter. "Who are you?" Runo asked. "My name is Kredon. Captain of the Haroxian Knights. You must be the Legendary Dan Kuso." The captain said. "That's right." Dan said. "We have heard a lot about you and Drago. The war against the Neathians and Gundalians, the Vexos, everything."

"Hello? Can someone tell me what's going on?" Deuce asked. "Our apologies. Here, we are very religious to the Original Six Bakugan, like yourselves." Kredon said. "Rewind a bit, what do you mean SIX Original Bakugan? We thought Drago and Dharak were the only ones." Dan said. "You weren't told? There was more than them. Each were created for the six attributes in order to store balance. Pyrus was given to the Original Dragonoid. Darkus was given to the Dharaknoid. Aquos to a Bakugan named Aranjanoid. Ventus to Kazagonoid. Subterra to Stratonoid. And Haos...to a Wavernoid." Wavern and the others were shocked. Did he just say Wavernoid? As in Wavern? "I'm an Original Bakugan?" Wavern asked. That would mean her mother...was the very first Wavernoid! "Please, tell us more." She continued. There was a faint explosion. "Not here. We'll head back to the city, it's not far from here." Kredon said. The Haos knight Bakugan turned to the right half of the battalion and nodded his head. The Subterra Bakugan then turned around and ran to where the explosion was heard. "Where are they going?" Runo asked. "They're going to buy us some time while we escort you back to the city. Come on." Kredon said as the Haos knight Bakugan lifted him to his shoulder and started to run to the opposite direction. Dan, Drago, Runo, Wavern, Deuce, Dharak and the rest of the Subterra Bakugan followed. "Wait, hold on a second guys, I got a better idea." Deuce said as Dharak and the others stopped. He tapped on the controls on his Gauntlet and a Mobile Assault Vehicle materialised. "Ready, Dragsterix." The Gauntlet said. The Mobile Assault Vehicle launched away and animated to it's actual form. It looked like a giant chopper with two huge wheels at the back with a jet engine between them. On the angles of the jet engine were large cannons. "Whoa, where did you get that?" Dan asked. "Two things. One, don't ask. And two, it's a long story." Deuce said as he chained his chopper to the side of the Mobile Assault Vehicle. "Hey, what about us?" Runo asked. "Oh right." Deuce tapped multiple times on his Gauntlet and two flares, one red and one yellow, each shot into Dan and Runo's Gauntlets. "Ready, Nitrosor." Dan's Gauntlet said as it projected what looked like a heavily armoured buggy with a turbine engine. "Ready, Hoverix." Runo's Gauntlet said as it projected a hovercraft vehicle. As Dharak began to get on Dragsterix, he stopped. "Oh, I forgot. When are you and me gonna go out some time?" He asked Wavern. Wavern and Drago were shocked and then embarrassed. "Well, you see Dharak, I'm with Drago." Wavern said. "Really?" Dharak asked. "Yeah." Drago said. Dharak suddenly punched Drago right on his right cheek. The force was so strong it sent Drago to the stone wall, much to Wavern, Dan, Runo and the knights' horror. Dharak then got onto Dragsterix with Deuce on his shoulder. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Drago yelled. Dharak started the engine loudly. "CAUSE LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Dharak yelled back as he raced to the direction the city was. "Well, that was messed up." Dan said as Drago got up. "Are you alright?" Wavern asked Drago. "Yeah, I'm fine." Drago said. "Should we get going?" Runo said. "Right." Kredon said.

Dan, Drago, Runo, Wavern and the knights in their Mobile Assault Vehicles raced through the land and as they see multiple lights in the distance, as they reached the entrance, they saw Deuce and Dharak on their Dragsterix. They stopped they Assault Vehicles and stomped toward them. "There you are." Drago joked. "Oh shut up." Dharak said. "Shall we?" Caliburn asked the Brawlers and their Bakugan. They stomped into the city with their human or Haroxian partners on their shoulders and the people turned to the soldiers and then the Brawlers. They began to murmur about the Brawlers. "Jeez, talk about the welcoming party." Deuce said. Dan and Runo noticed some of the dystopian like structure of the buildings and there were some train ways but no roads or highways. "Hey Deuce, is every city like this?" Runo asked. "Yeah, even though they got all this religious like stuff running around like in Neathia and Gundalia, they're still highly intelligent like the Vestals." Deuce said. "Hopefully, they won't have any of those automated taxis at Vestal." Dan groaned. They reached the city hall, where a giant castle stand before the Brawlers. The Brawlers were stunned at the size of the castle. "That castle's really, really, really, really-" Dan trailed off. "Yeah, it's pretty big." Runo finished. The soldiers that were escorting the Brawlers then surrounded to entrance and then the main doors open as a woman that looks almost like Queen Serena from Neathia but with blue Vestal like eyes, dark greyish blue hair, white royal cloak similar to Queen Serena's and a special looking crown fit for a queen with sapphires, stepped through and the soldiers saluted as she walked past them, toward the Brawlers. Drago, Wavern and Dharak bent down and placed their partners to the ground so they can meet face to face with the Queen. As she stopped right in front of them, she spoke. "You are Dan Kuso, leader of the legendary Bakugan Battle Brawlers from Earth and wielder of the legendary descendant of the Original Dragonoid, am I correct?" The Queen asked. "Uh, yes." Dan answered. "My name is Queen Sirenlea. Now, tell me, what brings you and your friends here at Haroxia?"

"I would want to explain." Wavern said as she bent down. "We were sent here by a mysterious light and that was when we met Deuce and Dharak here. But before we were sent here, I was given this new body by my mother, or the Original Wavernoid as you and your people would call me, and was sent to Earth to Runo here, telling me that we share a bond together. She also said, "an evil from our past is upon us." Wavern finished. "An evil from your past?" Sirenlea asked. "Well, I'm not sure who or what it is she was talking about, and I'm not sure this is even possible, but I think I know who she was talking about."

"Who?"

"It must be..." Wavern suddenly began to grow faint and suddenly lost conscience as she fell but was grabbed by Drago before she plummeted to the ground. "What happened?" Kredon asked. "I don't know! She just...fainted." Drago said. "Take her inside." Sirenlea said. Dan and Runo climbed on Drago's shoulders as he carried Wavern inside with some of the soldiers and Deuce and Dharak behind them. The halls were big enough for a Bakugan to fit, in fact their big enough for Gorem to fit! The group entered a room that was about the size for a Bakugan. It had waterfalls and the same roses that Wavern found and sent her through her dreams. This room suited Wavern well. "Place her on there." Caliburn said as he pointed to a bed-like pedestal filled with water. Drago placed the unconscious Wavern into the pedestal carefully. The soldiers then began to exit the room. Caliburn turned to Drago. "Are you coming?" He asked. "Just go." Drago said. Sirenlea, Caliburn and Kredon looked at Dan and the others. "He hasn't been with her for a long time." Dan said. "I understand. Take your time." Kredon said. The soldiers left the room, leaving Dan and the others with Wavern. Dan, Runo, Deuce and Dharak had a look around the room. The vines on the roof would look like they were there for a long time but they haven't aged in years. "This place makes me sick." Dharak said.

The knights stomped through the hallway of the giant castle. "Are you sure they are going to help us? The Dharaknoid and his partner doesn't seem to care." Kredon said. "He's raw. Just like Drago when he met Dan." Sirenlea said. As the knights passed through a crossing, a warrior Subterra Bakugan that somewhat resembles Wilda, but some of the Viking details were replaced with mechanical parts, such as a cyborg eye and leg and arm permutations, watched by. On it's shoulder was a Haroxian with a bald head, a cyborg eye, a red eye and a scientist like coat. They turned to the room where the Brawlers were at.

In the room where Wavern can be healed, Drago kneeled down, looking at Wavern, hoping she would be okay. The roses began to glow and the petals then flowed through the air. They circled around Wavern and they glowed brighter. The petals turned into glowing dust and they flowed into the Perfect Core diamond on Wavern's chest. It lit brightly and the dust dug through the diamond. It did cause Wavern to softly lift her chest. The roses stopped glowing and Wavern gently laid herself back on the pedestal filled with water. She then slowly opened her eyes. "You're awake." Drago said. "Drago..." Wavern said. She carefully sat up from the pedestal while Drago helped her up. "You okay?" Drago asked. "What made you faint like that?" Runo asked. "It was just...I had no idea what happened. And somehow...I found myself in another world. Maybe in some sort of dream." Wavern said. "You went through another dream?" Deuce asked. "Maybe, they're not dreams but memories. Wavern, I think you're going through your memories." Runo said. The Subterra Bakugan with the scientist entered the room and foresaw the three Original Bakugan. The scientist focused on Wavern. "Ahhh. The Wavernoid! She looks...magnificent!" The scientist said. The Subterra Bakugan stomped a bit further until Drago stopped him. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Cragnar. I am the main researcher in this kingdom and I am a little "curious" with most things, such as this being of pure art and elegance." The scientist referring to Wavern. "Then that means you're a pervert." Deuce said. Both he and Dharak started laughing as Cragnar's smile turned into a frown. Wavern stood up from the pedestal but she nearly slipped as Drago stepped in to help her up. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to this new body." Wavern said. "It's alright I got you." Drago said. They both looked at each other lovingly. Dharak then punched Drago in the cheek, snapping him out of his trance. "Again?!" Drago asked. "I was just trying to help." Dharak said. "I have a feeling this is about to become a habit." Wavern said. Dharak then devilishly smiled at Wavern's response. "You had to mention it to him." Drago said to Wavern. Then a soldier came in the room. "Dan Kuso, the queen likes to speak with you." The soldier said. Dan looked concerned.

The Brawlers, with Dan at the front, facing Queen Sirenlea, stood in a large throne room with many soldiers. "Since your arrival, we have decided to give you this gift of our gratitude." The queen spoke. A soldier walked up to Dan and Runo each with some new clothing for them. Dan's new clothing almost looked like his Resistance gear but more styled and padded. It had black pants with red flames at the bottom, red and black padded boots, a red and yellow coat, similar to Deuce's and two red gauntlets that looked just like Deuce's but with the Pyrus symbol instead of a Darkus one. Runo's was a white and magenta dress, nearly like the one she had when she was 12 years old, magenta shorts, a transparent magenta skirt, magenta and gold high heel boots and princess sleeves and gloves with the Haos symbol on the back of her hands. Then even have the same metal talon like fingers on Dan's gauntlets. "Oh sweet! Uh, I mean, thank you." Dan said. The two of them held their new gear in their arms. "Hey Deuce, you said you've been here for two years, right?" Dan asked. "Yeah? So what?" Deuce said. "Well, I'm just saying, why don't you show us around this place a bit."

"Wait." Kredon said as he walked up to Dan. "May I have your Gauntlet for a moment?" Dan handed his Gauntlet and Kredon began to make some adjustments to it. He did the same with Deuce's and Runo's. "I added in communicators to your Gauntlets if we are in need of your assistance." Kredon explained. "Thanks but we can sure handle by ourselves. So, where should we start?" Dan asked. Deuce's Gauntlet displayed a map of Haroxia. "There is one place that's nearby this city. Idralm Village." Deuce said. He then started to head out and Dan followed him. "C'mon Runo, aren't you coming?" Dan said as he continued running after Deuce. "Coming!" Runo said as she ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dan, Runo and Deuce with their Bakugan are on a futuristic train running through the fields of Haroxia. Dan was duelling Deuce in poker, which Deuce kept if he became bored. "Discard two. Jeez, more junk." Deuce said to Dan. Dan was still looking at his cards. "Just discard already!" Deuce said. "Alright! Take it easy. I'll take two as well." As Dan discarded his cards, he realised something. "Hey Deuce, want to double the bet?" Dan asked. "Suit yourself." Deuce said. "Heh, sorry, I've got a full house." Dan revealed his cards: three aces and two fours. Deuce just smiled. "I'm sorry, too. Royal flush." Deuce revealed his cards: one ace, one king, one queen, one jack and one ten. The others were amazed. "No way! I thought for sure I'd win for once. Even though I'm good at Bakugan, I'm still crap at poker. All right, this time I'm going to-" Dan was interrupted by Deuce. "I quit, I'm bored." He said. "Bored? Bored of what? Winning? You haven't even lost yet! Why don't you lose on purpose for a while?"

"Now why would I do that?" As the two continued bickering, they reached to the station to Idralm Village. They got out of the train and stopped to have a look at the village. It was large as a city and was flourished with blue roses, fountains and waterfalls. "Wow, this place looks beautiful." Runo said. "The village of water and total tourism magnet on Haroxia. I always wanted to check out this place for once." Deuce said. "Feels like we're playing hooky right?" Dan said jokingly. "Stop being so-" Deuce stopped as a small stack of cards fell out of his sleeve. "Well, what do we have here? What an oddly good hand of cards." Dan said as he bent down to have a look at Deuce's cards, which are three ace of spades. When he looked up as he heard Deuce's chopper start up, he saw him racing away on his chopper. Dan was dumbstruck. "DEUCE, YOU CHEATER! GET BACK HERE, SO I CAN CLOBBER YOU!" Dan yelled as he ran after Deuce as fast as he can. "Dan, wait!" Runo said as she ran after him while Drago, Wavern and Dharak watched, sweat dropping. "We should probably go after them." Drago said. They then floated their way through after their human partners.

As they entered the centre of the village, Dan, Deuce, Runo, and their Bakugan found a large crowd huddled up together. "What's going on?" Dan asked. Deuce parked his chopper and the group ran to the crowd and pushed through to see what was going on. Someone was suddenly thrown as soon as they went through. Deuce then caught the person. It was a 17 year old human girl with short red hair, blue eyes, a blue and white dress, a blue skirt with red trimming, white and blue high heel boots and white gloves with blue Aquos symbols. She slowly opened her eyes to see Deuce. To Deuce, she looked beautiful. "Nice catch." Dan said. "Are you alright?" Deuce asked the girl. "Uh...yeah, I guess." The girl said. Deuce helped her stand up. "All right, just what are guys think you're doing?" Dan asked. "Yeah, what did this girl ever do to you?" Runo asked. "Nothing. We were just trying to teach her a lesson. Too bad though, cause she doesn't have a Bakugan. Hell, she doesn't even know how to play it!" The biggest Haroxian said which had a bald head, red eyes, faint purple skin, a black and green vest, black pants and boots. The girl hugged Deuce in fear. "Well, I'll fight you! Me and Drago have faced creeps like you before, so don't expect us to be an easy match!" Dan said. "Drago?" The Haroxian brute asked until he and the other goons began laughing. "Alright, we'll fight. But not you."

"Huh?!" Dan asked. "We want to see how you teach that girl how to play the game. If she loses, you're outta here! This is Brute territory! We take control over everything at this village, whenever you like it or not. Tomorrow night, me and her at the arena. Later chumps." The Haroxian Brutes began to leave and the crowd scattered. The Brawlers stared at the Brutes as they left and then at the girl, who was still holding onto Deuce. "C'mon, let's go for a walk." Runo said.

As the four of them wandered through the village, they stopped at a statue of a Bakugan that had a humanoid like body similar to Wavern's, a breast plate but much narrower and it had a diamond on it, two toes, a scorpion like tail end, her head looks similar to a Ziperator but with hair like Wavern but thinner, moth like wings with a swirly web like pattern and her shoulder pads look like Razenoid's. It had a long and curved scythe and was in a stance with the blade at the ground with it's right hand by the blade and the left hand by the far end of the hilt. On the platform the Bakugan was standing on had an Aquos symbol carved on it. "Who is that?" The girl asked. "That must be the Aranjanoid. Queen Sirenlea said about it being the Original Aquos Bakugan." Deuce said. "Now I understand, these guys here worship Aranjanoid than anyone else on Haroxia." Dan said. "But seemed like those brutes don't like their type of religion." Drago said. The girl looked at the statue in awe. For some reason, she felt like she seen this Bakugan before, but where?

Later that night...

The Brawlers went inside a hut with a female Haroxian with long white hair, pale blue skin, a green dress with pale blue trims and blue eyes. "Thanks for letting us stay here, Belladona." Dan said. "We appreciate for what you are doing for our village. It was a peaceful village until Krieg and the brutes came." Belladona explained. "Krieg? That creep we met earlier?" Dan asked. "Yes. For weeks, they began terrorising it, acting it like it was their territory. We suffered many casualties because of them. Villagers were terrorised, children were bullied...we all were. But now that you are here, you can save this village from this band of terrorists."

"But there is one problem. We're supposed to train this girl until she's good enough to battle against them." Runo said. "And I don't even have any of those Gauntlets that you use in Bakugan." The girl said. Belladona pulled out a blue and white Gauntlet and handed it to the girl. "Here, this is for you, whoever you are." She said. "Thanks. And my name is Kiera. Kiera Milos." The girl said. "How did you end up here anyway? You are Haroxian right?" Deuce asked. "Haroxian? No, I'm human. To be honest...I don't even know why I'm here. All I remember weeks ago before I got here was a voice calling out to me and then, everything went black. So here I am, feeling like I was all alone. I had no friends when I was a kid. Until there was this one kid that helped out of a fight with a couple of older kids teasing me. I would never forget him for what he did for me." Deuce then realised something. "Wait a minute, that was you?!" He asked. He frightened Kiera until she realised something as well. "That kid was you? You helped me?" She asked. The two of them stared at each other in surprise and confusion. "Alright! So first hour of training happens at 8:00 tomorrow morning, with your captain, Dan Kuso, the number one Bakugan brawler in the world!" Dan said, acting confident of himself. "Yeah right, there's no way your brawling tips will help her out." Deuce said. "Actually, she'll be taking training with me and Wavern. You're already creeping her out! Don't worry about him, he's like that the most of the time. Pretty much all the time." Runo said to Kiera. "I heard that!" Dan said. They continued to bicker for the rest of the night.

Minutes later...

The Idralm Village was dark as everyone went to their slumber, especially the Brawlers. Dan shared his room with Deuce and Runo shared hers with Kiera. But Kiera then woke as her eyes illuminated a bright blue. "Kiera..." A voice called out to her softly. Kiera got out of her bed and aimlessly wandered out from the hut and into the forest.

A few minutes later...

Runo moved about on her bed restless. "Kiera, do you have a spare blanket? It's getting cold." Runo said. No reply. Runo opened her eyes. "Kiera?" Runo sat up on her bed and noticed that Kiera's bed was empty.

The village was emitted in a bright flare of rainbow as Wavern flew into the night over the forest. "She couldn't have gone far." Runo said. Runo was riding on Wavern's back. "Why would Kiera wander all alone in the forest at this time of night?" Wavern asked. "I dunno. Maybe that's one of her hobbies."

"Then why are we looking for her?"

"Cause she might get hurt or lost or..."

"I see her!" Kiera is seen directly below as she is wandering toward a waterfall.

Kiera's eyes stopped glowing as she reached the waterfall. She looked up to see a Bakugan sized cocoon. "What are you trying to show me?" Kiera asked to herself, or was she? "Kiera!" Runo yelled out. Kiera turned to see Wavern landing and helping Runo down to the ground. "Runo! What're you doing here? Did the voice lead you here too?" Kiera asked. "Wha- What voice? We were out here looking for you!" Runo said. "Oh, I'm sorry! But there was this voice that was telling me to come here. For that." Kiera pointed at the large cocoon. It was transparent blue with red markings on it. Kiera began to step toward it and looked at it closely. The moon was now in a crescent shape and the cocoon suddenly began to hatch. The cocoon was split open and a female Aquos Bakugan came falling out of it, with webs still clung on her back, until she fell into the water. Wavern, in her Bakugan form, reached out in the lake and grabbed the Bakugan's arm and slowly pulled her out. She laid her on the ground and had a look at her. It was the exact same Bakugan at the Village as a statue! In a better sense, it was the Aranjanoid! She still had some web clung on her body. The Aranjanoid looked to see Wavern right next to her and then Runo and Kiera. She sat up and started at Wavern in some sort of dazed stated. "Who are you? Do you have a name?" Wavern asked. The Aranjanoid then snapped out of her daze and gasped in surprise. She then suddenly hugged Wavern. "Aunt Wavern!" The Aranjanoid said with a teenage voice. Wavern was both shocked, confused and embarrassed. "A-AUNT?!" Runo yelled. "Wait, this is a mistake! I'm not your aunt, I'm her daughter!" Wavern explained to the Aranjanoid. She looked up to see Wavern. "Y-you're her daughter? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! It's just...you look just like her." The Aranjanoid. "Wait, You mean Wavern's mother and yours are related? They were...sisters?" Kiera asked. "Six Original...Bakugan? My mother and yours?"

"You don't know really much, do you?" Wavern asked. The Aranjanoid stood silent. Kiera then walked up to her. "What's your name?" She asked. The Aranjanoid kneeled down to Kiera. "Aranjano. What're yours?" The Aranjanoid asked. "I'm Kiera. Pleased to meet you Aranjano. This is Runo and Wavern." Aranjano looked up to Wavern. "Wavern..." She said quietly. "You still got some of that stuff on you." Runo said to Aranjano pointing to the web on her body. "Oh, it's okay." Aranjano said. She closed her eyes and the diamond on her chest glowed blue and the webs as well. The webs crawled around Aranjano's body to her arms and started to create something solid. The webs created a staff like pole as Aranjano grabbed it on her left hand, lifted it to an angle and stroked it down to the end. Then, a large crescent shaped blade came from the right end. The webs created a blue and red scythe for Aranjano. It was just like how the Aranjanoid statue stood at the village. The others watched in awe of the beautiful sight. Aranjano was silent as she holstered her scythe to her back. "Hey, Aranjano?" Kiera asked. "Yes?" Aranjano asked back. "Would you like to be my partner?" Kiera reached out her hand. Aranjano stood silent for a moment and gave a smile. "Sure. If it's okay with you." Aranjano said to Wavern and Runo. "It's fine. After all, we are related." Wavern said. Aranjano turned to Kiera and kneed down. She pointed her finger and touched Kiera's hand as a way of shaking hands. The two of them gasped as their eyes suddenly flashed blue. "Did you just see their eyes?" Runo asked Wavern. "I did. This must be a way that tells us that they're bonded." Wavern suggested. Aranjano then began to faint as she then trembled weakly and looking tired. Wavern then held onto her with Aranjano's left cheek on Wavern's upper chest. "I...feel...so weak...all of a sudden..." Aranjano then began to sleep and then morphed into her ball form and shot toward Kiera. She clapped her hands together to catch her new partner Bakugan.

The next morning...

Runo and Kiera were standing in the centre of the forest, in place for a battle. "Ready Kiera?" Runo called out. "I guess." Kiera called back. Dan, Deuce, Drago and Dharak were watching by the trees. "I wonder who Kiera found for her partner?" Drago asked. "I don't know. It was probably worth it for finding one last night. The sooner they practice, the sooner they're ready." Deuce said. "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" The two of the called out as their gauntlets activated. "GATE CARD SET!" Runo threw a gate card to the ground and it spread across the forest. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Runo launched Wavern out of her launcher and Kiera launched Aranjano out of hers. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Wavern and Aranjano animated to their true forms. Dan, Deuce and their Bakugan were surprised at Aranjano's appearance. "Is that...?" Dan began. "The Aranjanoid!" Drago ended. Dharak just continued to stare at Aranjano with awe. "Boy, Kiera must be one lucky girl. Know what I'm saying Dharak? Dharak?" Deuce asked. "Wha? Oh. Yeah. Shut up. Let's just watch." Dharak said. Deuce was a bit confused with Dharak. "That was a bit unusual for him." Deuce thought. "Okay, first step of brawling. Use an ability card to attack your opponent." Runo said. "Right. Let's see...ah! ABILITY ACTIVATE! VENOM SHOOT!" Kiera called out as she activated her ability card. Aranjano shot out a powerful jet of glowing water out of her mouth toward Wavern. "And remember, if you activate an ability, your opponent will do the same to counter it. ABILITY ACTIVATE! CRYSTAL SHIELD!" Wavern created a shield in front of her with her glowing diamonds on her palms and stopped Aranjano's Venom Shoot. "Now try to counter my attack with your ability! ABILITY ACTIVATE! SPECTRAL SCREAM!" Wavern launched a beam of Haos energy with an ear piercing scream towards Aranjano. Kiera, though scared, reacted quickly. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! COCOON SHIELD!" Aranjano created a web made shield out of energy and it stopped Wavern's Spectral Scream. "Nice job Kiera! At this rate you'll be ready to brawl that creep in no time!" Runo said. "Man, Kiera's a fast learner." Dan said. "I'll say, she's actually pretty cute too." Deuce said. Dan realised what Deuce just said and then Deuce did as well as his face went rose red. "What did you just say?!" Dan exclaimed. "Ummm...nothing." Deuce responded. "That's not what I heard." Dharak said. "Will you guys shut up?" The girls turned to watch the boys bicker. "Oh, I know what's going on. You LIKE Kiera, don't you?" Dan asked. "WHA- HELL NO! That's not true! Besides, I don't see you making a move with Runo." Deuce said. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Heh, this is entertaining." Dharak said. "Why did you act like that?" Drago asked. "What? I always act like this."

"No, I meant the way you acted after seeing Aranjano."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Then something clicked in Drago's head. "Wait a minute. You like Aranjano, don't you?" He asked mockingly. "Shut up." Dharak said. "Don't be like that. Admit it."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The girls sweat dropped over the boys arguing. "There they go again. Hey Keira, do you know a place where we can relax?" Runo asked. "Well there is one place I know." Keira said. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" Dan yelled. "She's not?" Deuce mocked him. "Runo, can you do something about this guy?!" The boys, then their partner Bakugan noticed the girls were gone. "Hey! Where'd they go?!" Deuce exclaimed.

At a nearby hot spring, Runo and Kiera were bathing themselves while Wavern and Aranjano were swimming around in their ball form. "Is Dan always like that?" Kiera asked. "Meh, most of the time. Sometimes he loses it and annoys people back." Runo explained. "You...like him don't you?" Runo then blushed a bit. "Well...uh, yeah...I guess... We did have a couple of times alone. What about you? Do you have a boy that you like?" She asked. "No...not really...but...Deuce seems alright." That name made Runo dumbstruck. "I mean, he did save me when I was young." Runo then remembered. "Oh, yeah. Why were those kids beating you up anyway? Before Deuce helped you out?"

"They were calling me creepy. I always talk to animals and bugs, like they were my friends. I can sense their feelings and I always help them out. Maybe they were right. I guess I am a creepy girl with animals and friends."

"That's not true. You talk to us Bakugan and we're sort of animals because of our appearance. But inside we are like humans and we treat our partners like family." Aranjano said. "She's right. We're all friends here. And don't worry. You and Aranjano are gonna beat that creep and we'll be there rooting for you. Because that's what friends do." Runo said. "Thanks Runo. And you too Aranjano." Kiera said. Then there was a sudden ruffle of bushes behind Runo and Kiera and suddenly Dan and Deuce came out and landed face first on the stone ground by the edge of the water. "Owwww." Dan groaned as he and Deuce lifted their heads up. They were then wide eyed as they saw Runo and Keira naked in the water. Both the boys and the girls screamed their lungs out that was nearly heard over the forest. Then two loud slaps were heard as Runo smacked Dan and Deuce hard enough that it left a red mark on their faces. Runo had her bare breast covered with her left arm while she used her right to hit Dan and Deuce. "AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Runo yelled. "We were just looking for you two, we didn't expect you were taking a bath!" Dan said as he groaned in pain. "Well, you could've just waited until we were finished!"

That evening...

After hours of training and some accidents, the sun began to set and the Brawlers returned to the village, only to find Belladona's home burnt down. "Damn..." Deuce quietly said. Belladona was on her knees, sobbing over her home, now burnt into a pile of ash. "What happened?" Kiera asked. "I'll tell you. Krieg and his boys happened." Dan said. "Sorry about your home Belladona." Runo said. "Is she ready?" Belladona asked. "We taught her all that we could."

"Then it may be enough. It's almost night. You should get to the arena." Kiera had a worried look. What if all of that training might not be enough?

That night...

The arena was packed with people and the brutes were by Krieg's side of the arena on the sidelines.

"YOU GOT THIS BOSS! KICK THAT GIRL'S ASS!" The brutes were yelling out to their leader cheering out to him. "This is it Kiera! Remember what we taught you! Just stay confident and be careful!" Runo yelled to Kiera by the sidelines. Kiera nodded and turned back to face the arena. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! KILL EM ALL, DARKUS PSYCHO VULCAN!" Krieg yelled. A Darkus Bakugan that looks like Rex Vulcan but instead of red specs, he has a right eye patch and an exposed left eye which is red and his markings on his chest are more tribal. He has pearls by his fists, around his neck and his waist. "SOMEBODY DELIVERED A FEAST!" Psycho Vulcan yelled. The looks of this Bakugan creeped Kiera out. "Don't worry about it, Kiera! Just remember what we taught you!" Runo yelled at the sidelines. "Right! You ready to do this Aranjano?" Kiera asked. "For our friends and for the village. Let's do this!" Aranjano said. Kiera placed Aranjano in the launcher of her Gauntlet. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! RISE, ARANJANO!" Kiera yelled. Aranjano animated into her true form and revealed her beauty to everyone. Everyone stared in awe at the Aranjano, murmuring about her. The legendary Aranjanoid was standing before their very eyes. "OH COME ON! You really believe all that crap is true? Legend or no legend, I'm still taking you out! ABILITY ACTIVATE! TORPEDO KNUCKLE!" Krieg yelled. Vulcan aimed his right fist and it launched toward Aranjano. Kiera panicked. "ABLITY ACTIVATE! COCOON SHIELD!" Aranjano then summoned a blue glowing web in front of her, creating a shield and Vulcan's Torpedo Knuckle ricocheted off do it back to Vulcan. It retracted back into his arm and Aranjano's shield disappeared. "That was close!" Aranjano said. "That was great Kiera! Keep it going!" Runo yelled. "Rrrghh, you got lucky! This time, I won't go easy! ABILITY ACTIVATE! RETRIBUTION CANNON!" Krieg yelled. "FUN TIME!" Vulcan yelled. Vulcan's fist retracted and revealed two cannons, one from each arm and the started firing away. Aranjano then ran to dodge the oncoming projectiles. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! COCOON SHIELD!" Aranjano projected her shield again and it stopped the projectiles from reaching her. "Knew you were gonna do that! GATE CARD OPEN! EVIL CLEAR!" The ground below then lit up brightly and suddenly Aranjano's shield broke apart. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! TORPEDO KNUCKLE!" Vulcan's fist once again shot toward Aranjano and it struck her into her chest as she reverted back to her ball form. Kiera's Life Gauge dropped to 75%. Krieg wasn't pleased. "LIFE! IS! PAIN!" Vulcan yelled as he reverted back to his ball form and Krieg caught him. "I...I lost?" Kiera winced. "Don't worry Kiera! You may have lost this round but don't expect it to be over too soon! You can do it!" Runo yelled. Kiera nodded. "GATE CARD SET!" Kiera threw a Gate Card and it illuminated the ground. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!" Kiera and Krieg yelled at the same time as Aranjano and Psycho Vulcan animated to their Bakugan form. "Me first! ABILITY ACTIVATE! TORPEDO KNUCLE!" Vulcan launched his fist toward Aranjano. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! CRESCENT SCYTHE!" Aranjano then animated her scythe out of energy to solid metal. She then slashed Vulcan's fist out of the way and it rocketed to a wall. It then returned to Vulcan's arm. "Let's try something different. ABILITY ACTIVATE! GIGA DRILLER!" Vulcan's fist retracted and revealed drills this time. "I'M GONNA SCRAPE YOUR FACE FROM MY FINGERNAILS!" Vulcan let his drills let loose and charged toward Aranjano. "Runo, what do I do!?" Kiera yelled. "Just remember what I told you! Counter his ability with an ability of yours!" Runo yelled back. Kiera looked at her cards on her gauntlet. "HURRY! HE'S GETTING CLOSER!" Aranjano yelled. "HERE COMES THE PSYCHO TRAIN! MOVE YOUR LUGGAGE! TOOT TOOT!" Vulcan yelled as he continued running toward Aranjano. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! CRESCENT SCYTHE!" Kiera yelled as she activated her ability. Aranjano energised her scythe and took a battle stance. She waited until Vulcan thrusted his drills toward her. Aranjano swung her scythe at the right time, as it collided with Vulcan's drills. "Now what!?" Kiera yelled. "Now try to nullify his ability before he makes a move!" Runo yelled. "Right! GATE CARD OPEN! AQUOS SAVIOUR!" The Gate Card below glowed brightly and soon Vulcan's drills began to fault. Aranjano gained the upper hand and slashed Vulcan's drills out of contact. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA BUSTER!" Aranjano launched a beam of blue energy out of her mouth and it collided with Vulcan with a heavy burst of energy. "I ORDERED A LUNG SALAD!" Vulcan yelled out as he then reverted into his ball form in defeat. Krieg's Life Gauge then dropped to 50% percent. "I...I did it! I won! I won!" Kiera cheered. "Don't get so excited yet! You still need to deplete all of Krieg's Life Gauge!" Runo yelled. Aranjano then reverted back to her ball form and Kiera caught her. "We're not really finished are we?" Aranjano asked. "Not really." Kiera said. "ALRIGHT, NOW YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! GATE CARD SET!" Krieg yelled. "He's losing it." Deuce said. "If he keeps up that anger, his arrogance will make him lose." Wavern pointed out. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!" Krieg and Kiera yelled as they launched their Bakugan and they animated to their true forms. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! VENOM SHOOT!" Kiera yelled as Aranjano breathed out a jet of liquid and collided with Vulcan's right fist. "HAH! What was that supposed to do? ABILITY ACTIVATE! TORPEDO KNUCKLE!" Krieg yelled as Vulcan aimed his right fist but it didn't fire as a puff of smoke came out, instead the fist melted into a disfigured lump of metal. Krieg was dumbstruck. "Didn't you know Aranjano's venom can melt through metal?" Kiera asked. "YOU STUPID HUNK OF MEAT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Krieg yelled at Vulcan. "LET ME LOOSE!" Vulcan yelled nevertheless. "That's it. You make me angry once, shame on me. You make me angry twice, shame on you. BUT IF YOU MAKE ME ANGRY THREE TIMES, I'LL RIP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OFF! ABILITY ACTIVATE! RAVING MUTATION!" Krieg yelled. Vulcan's skin the began to gurgle, mostly by his upper right. His melted fist fell off his and and his exposed arm was gurgling largely, as lumps of his flesh are growing bigger and soon, spikes and thorns emerged form his mutating arm as it grew larger. Soon, his veil and eye patch fell from his helmet, exposing his entire face. Where his eye patch was revealed three smaller eyes of his large left one and his mouth revealed that his jaw is split in quarters. "**_I CAN'T TAKE IT!_**" Vulcan roared out with a demonic voice. His right arm was now larger than his left fist and had metal thorns exposing out of it and large metal talons replacing his fingers. Everyone, but the brutes, who were cheering even loudly, were horrified over the monstrosity which was Vulcan. "Is this...what the Vulcan species truly is?" Drago asked himself. Kiera was the most horrified out of everyone. Vulcan soon lunged toward Aranjano but she jumped out of the way as he rammed into the wall, leaving a large crater. "Kiera, do something!" Aranjano yelled as she once again jumped out of the way as Vulcan rammed into the wall again. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! CRESCENT SCYTHE!" Kiera yelled as Aranjano summoned her scythe and swung it at Vulcan. But Vulcan grabbed it with his mutated arm and crushed it. He then punched Aranjano with his left fist onto the ground. "Aranjano!" Kiera called out in worry. "YOU'RE MINE NOW! GATE CARD OPEN! FREEZE ENEMY!" The Gate Card illuminated purple and Aranjano felt faint. "I...feel..." Aranjano began until Vulcan pounded her with his mutated arm. The crowd but the brutes were shocked over what was happening. "Aranjano! Come on, Aranjano! Do something!" Kiera cried. "It's no use activating any abilities! Freeze Enemy prevents any opponent from activating a single ability while it's active. Better say goodbye to your partner." Krieg said as Aranjano was pounded once again by Vulcan. Tears began seeping down Kiera's face. "It's all my fault. I failed to save the village. I'm sorry Aranjano..." Kiera began. "Kiera...whatever happens isn't your fault. You're a good girl to everyone. And you were like a sister to me." Aranjano said. "R...really?"

"Yes, even though we might lose, I'm still happy...to call you...a friend." Aranjano closed her eyes to accept her fate. "Th...thank you...Aranjano." Vulcan soon lifted his right mutated fist and began to crush Aranjano once and for all. But suddenly, a bright blue light illuminated on the diamond on her chest. Vulcan thrusted his fist but was suddenly hurled back by a large burst of energy. "Hey! What gives?!" Krieg yelled. Then a nearly exact same symbol emitted on Kiera's right hand. "Drago, is that-" Dan began. "It must be! Kiera and Aranjano's Key and Gate! Which means..." Drago trailed. Aranjano was then lifted up to the air with her Gate illuminating by her chest. Then, both Kiera and Aranjano were shrouded by a vivid blue aura. They both yelled out to the air as a bright blue beam erupted to the sky. A portal was created and soon a gigantic blue and red metal creature was descending down to the ground. A Mechtogan! It had a frame that was similar to Razenoid, standing on four insect like legs but had a head similar to Cordegon but more rounder and the horn was facing backwards instead of facing to the front. It had shoulders similar to Vexfist but had a chest similar to Accelerak. It landed in front of Aranjano, facing towards Vulcan, towering over the two Bakugan. Kiera and Aranjano looked in awe over what they have just summoned. "What...what are you?" Aranjano asked the Mechtogan. "I am Tidalex. I am Mechtogan. I was summoned over the sorrow of my masters and I have been sent to change that sorrow to joy!" The Mechtogan said with a female voice. "Hey, that ain't fair! Let's get 'er boys!" One brute called out. Soon, all of the brutes through their Bakugan onto the field and animated to their true forms. Some Bakugan looked like Ramdol, others looked like Anchorsaur/Hammersaur. No matter what they were, they were Bakugan that the Brawlers have never seen before. They began firing beams of energy towards the Mechtogan, other were running toward it for close combat, but nothing was working for them as no matter how many Bakugan they were, they were easily taken down by Tidalex and her immense size. Soon, she revealed her cannons and fired nearly every where, taking down every brute Bakugan except Vulcan. "Amazing!" Kiera said. "So much power. Is this...the real power...that my other once had?" Aranjano asked herself as she watched in awe over Tidalex. "I HAVE HAD ALL I CAN STAND! ABILITY ACTIVATE! HELLBORN BOMBARDIER!" Krieg yelled in rage. Vulcan's pearls rose up to reveal containers of energy and they began to glow brightly and give out a large amount of heat. "What's he up to?" Deuce asked. "Hellborn Bombardier makes Psycho Vulcan's opponents completely helpless as they are caught in an explosion that'll instantly take away all of not just their Life Gauge but they'll be instantly taken to the farthest pits of hell! EVEN OURSELVES." Krieg said. Then everyone else got the idea as they are all shocked. "So that means-" Deuce began. "THAT'S RIGHT, PSYCHO VULCAN IS A TICKING TIME BOMB!" Krieg laughed maniacally. "YOU'RE INSANE!" Drago yelled. "CALL ME WHATEVER YOU LIKE! AT LEAST ME AND VULCAN'LL DIE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS, PUNK BOY, AND THAT SO CALLED LEGENDARY ARANJANOID!" Krieg continued laughing like the psycho he is as Vulcan grew brighter and massive amounts of heat was erupting from him. "WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Dan yelled. "I'M AFRAID IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE!" Wavern yelled. The fuse reached the end. Vulcan exploded into a fireball of dark energy and Kiera and Aranjano was in the centre of it. Dark flames shrouded throughout the arena, hard for anyone to see. The Brawlers looked aimlessly in hope to see if Kiera and Aranjano is still alive. As the flames died down, and everyone uncovered their eyes and the saw something amazing. Kiera was still standing all well! Aranjano as well! But how? Everyone looked and saw Tidalex standing right in front of the two of them, reaching out it's arms in a defensive manner. The Aquos Mechtogan just saved their lives. Everyone watching then cheered loudly over Kiera's survival and her victory. The Brawlers ran up to Kiera and gave each other a group hug until they stopped to look up at Aranjano and Tidalex. "Thank you Aranjano." Kiera said. "No, thank Tidalex." Aranjano said. "She's right you know. Had it not been for her, you two would've been turned to dust." Dharak said. "From now on, whenever you need me, I will answer your calling." Tidalex said. She then spread large mechanical insect wings and flew up towards the sky until she dissolved into blue energy up into the air. Soon, Aranjano turned back into her ball form and was caught by Kiera. "You've done well Aranjano." Wavern said. "Thank you Wavern. Me and Kiera had great teachers." Aranjano said. "Aww, it was nothing really." Runo said. "But what of...?" Drago began. They all turned back to the centre of the arena and saw Vulcan's empty and shattered helmet. "I'm afraid Krieg and Vulcan are no more." Belladona said. "What kind of person would do this to himself and his partner?" Wavern asked. "The kind who deserved to die." Deuce said. The Brawlers looked over in sadness. But they turned to see the rest of the Haroxian Brutes walking away through the Idralm Village gates. "Looks like they kept their promise." Drago said.

Back at Sirenlea's castle...

Sirenlea sat by her throne as Kredon came into her throne room. "Your Highness, you may want to see this." Kredon handed Sirenlea a holographic pad that showed pictures of Kiera and Aranjano battling Krieg and Vulcan. She gasped in surprise to see Aranjano but then gave a quiet chuckle.

"So where to next?" Dan asked. "Wherever the train takes us to I guess." Deuce said. The six of the Brawlers, now including Kiera and Aranjano, were sitting inside the train to the next town. "I wonder if we'll find the remaining two descendants of the Six Original Bakugan. And who knows who their partners will be?" Dan wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A city, almost as large as Haroxia City, shone brightly with all of it's lights and was filled with gardens of roses. A Haroxian woman in a long crimson red dress, with high heel boots, princess like gloves, a red and black gauntlet, short black hair with red highlights, pale blue skin and brown eyes was running up rooftops as Subterra soldier Bakugan, the same back at Haroxia City were on the lower streets, with their Haroxian partners by their side with armour and lances. The woman in crimson reached what looked like a museum, as guards were standing by the entrance. She used a grappling hook that shot out of her gauntlet to a power line and sled down like on a zeppelin. She then landed on the roof and went through a vent. She found herself in the main room and found what she was looking for, a ruby orb. She quickly grabbed it and alarms went off and gas were released through the vents. Soon, guards came in with gas masks and rifles. As the gas cleared, no one was found and a card was found with what appeared to be a dark red silhouette of a Dragonoid placed where the ruby orb was.

The woman in crimson then stepped out onto the roof and pulled off her gas mask of her own. She found three Subterra soldier Bakugan standing towards her. She then smiled and threw a Gate Card to the ground. It illuminated red and covered the whole pavement until it disappeared. She then launched a Pyrus Bakugan which appeared to be a Dragonoid by ball form but it's red and black, instead of red and yellow. It was surrounded in crimson red flames as it animated to it's true form but it suddenly emerged out of the flames in a blur and it then bit the first Subterra Bakugan in formation in the neck. It's eyes were glowing red and it then smiled in pleasure as it began to drain it's energy like a vampire draining blood from it's victim. As it stopped sucking energy from it's victim, the Dragonoid revealed vampire like fangs as it let the Subterra Bakugan tumble down to the ground and then turned into it's ball form. The Dragonoid looked similar to Lumino Dragonoid but it had a voluptuous, slender and curved body, meaning it was a female, black horns, high heel like feet, similar to Wavern's feet, two wings instead of four and were differently placed, as they were slightly closer to her waist but still large enough to reach over her head. Her eyes were pure crimson red dragon eyes, similar to Wavern's. The two remaining soldiers readied their lances and ran toward the Dragonoid. It suddenly energised the same shield that the Subterra Bakugan have but was now red and blocked their attack with it. The shield dispersed and the Dragonoid threw two large knife like darts of energy at the two Subterra Bakugan and exploded in contact. The two Bakugan changed back into their ball form and the Dragonoid then flew away with her partner by her shoulder. Far from the city, the woman in crimson with her Dragonoid reached the edge of a cliff by a forest and the Dragonoid sat and curled her legs as she looked over the view. Her wings wrapped around her waist and now acted like a long skirt. The woman in red was doing the same thing on her Bakugan's shoulder and pulled out the ruby orb. The far city lights shone through the orb as it lit up slightly.

The next morning...

At the train station, the Brawlers stepped out of their train and had a look around. "Crimsa City. The city famous for it's red roses and artwork. Sort of looks the place like a city sized art gallery." Deuce explained. "Wow, look at this place! It's wonderful!" Runo exclaimed as she looked at the city with all of it's delight. "It's starting to bore me already. All I see are roses and more roses, where's all the artwork?" Dan asked. "Well it is famous for all of it's roses isn't it?" Drago asked as he floated above Dan's shoulder. Suddenly, Drago was snatched and Dan found himself with two lances aiming at his throat. "Uh, can someone explain to me what's going on?" Dan asked. "Shut up!" One guard said. "Hey! Let me go! Your grip is crushing me!" Drago said as he was clenched in one of the guards hands. The guard released his grip and Drago let out a breath of relief. "You mind telling us what this is all about?" Runo asked. "Yeah, don't you know that's Dan Kuso?" Deuce pointed out. The guards were shocked, then they soon drew away their weapons and stood in an honourable fashion. "Our apologies! We believed your Dragonoid was the same as the thief's from last night." One guard said. "Thief?" Dan asked. "Diana Rosa. Master thief. She's been stealing most of the cities artwork for the last few months now, ever since she freed a Dragonoid from our prison. Almost looked like yours."

"What did this Dragonoid do to get imprisoned?" Wavern asked. "Well, let's just say, it was a dangerous type of Dragonoid that was a monstrosity." Another guard said. Kiera could remember that one monstrosity that she encountered before, Krieg's Psycho Vulcan. "Maybe you can help us! Please, help us capture Diana and bring her in." One guard said. "What do you think Drago?" Dan asked. "If she has done things criminal, then I'll help." Drago said. "Runo? Wavern?"

"Might as well give some hurt for once." Runo said. "Well, for what it's worth, we'll help you out." Wavern said. "What do you think Kiera?" Deuce asked. But Kiera and Aranjano were gone. "Uh...where'd she go?" Dharak asked.

Kiera and Aranjano wandered through the streets looking around for something. She then walked up to a young couple. "Excuse me, but can you tell me about someone named Diana Rose?" She asked. "Diana Rose? You're kidding right? Everyone's heard about her!" The young boy said. "She's the one source that everyone comes here." The girl said. "What?" Kiera and Aranjano asked. "Kiera!" Someone called out. She turned to see The Brawlers running toward her. "Where were you? We were worried about you!" Runo said. "Sorry. I just wanted to know about Diana that's all." Kiera said. "Hey, you're Dan! From the Battle Brawlers!" The young boy said. "Heh, it's kinda rough being famous." Dan said. "Have you heard about Diana Rose? We're tracking her down to bring her in." Deuce said. "Don't tell me those guards were talking crap to you too and you actually believe them." The young boy said with a frown. "What're you talking about?" Drago asked. "Crimsa City. The city of roses and art. And it's slowly dying. Every day, less and less people are coming here, and soon this city will no longer be on the map. Until, she came. Diana Rose. Her acts of theft spread across the planet like a plague, then she freed the monster of Crimsa City: Vampyra Dragonoid. After that, they worked together like a team. No one could believe what they were witnessing, the monster of Crimsa City as the partner Bakugan of the thief of Crimsa City. Soon, people began visiting here, even more than before. The two of them made this place popular again." The young girl explained. Dan and the others were speechless over what they heard.

Later...

"So what do you guys think now?" Dan asked. "I don't even know anymore. She seems like Robin Hood. Sure, she was stealing things but she helped this place to be popular again." Runo said. "And Drago, have you heard about Vampyra Dragonoid?"

"Yes, they're a very rare type of the Dragonoid species, from what I remember, only six existed, each with one attribute and we're both female. They have the same qualities of what you humans call vampires. But instead of just sucking out blood from their victims, they can copy their ability after they absorbed their energy. They can also be good seductress'. They may have a beautiful body...uh...no offence Wavern, but they can also be very vicious once their prey are in range." Drago explained. "Sounds like a real handful." Dharak said. "Dharak..." Wavern groaned in displeasure. "What? I was just saying."

"But to be honest, I never seen one with my own eyes. I was only told stories about them when I was young." Drago said. Suddenly, sirens were engaged nearby. "Well, now's your chance to finally meet one!" Dan said.

The Brawlers were able to get up to the top of a nearby building to where the sirens were blaring. It was a tall dystopian skyscraper and lights were aimed at the top and the Brawlers saw a stream of red at the top. Diana Rose. She turned to see guards running up to her and then stopped with lances at the ready. "Nowhere to run now, Rose. Now come with us quietly." One guard said. Diana slowly stepped backwards on the edge of the building and took another and she fell. The guards ran up to the edge to see Diana falling to the ground but they saw a flash of bright red and then, a red and black Dragonoid then flew away from the city with Diana on it's shoulder. Vampyra Dragonoid.

The two of them then flew to the forest and landed at the centre. Vampyra folded her wings into her skirt and Diana the pulled out a necklace with a ruby attached to it. "So you went through all of that trouble for a necklace?" Someone asked. Drago, in his true form, stepped out from the trees with Dan by his shoulder. "You must be Dan Kuso. Heard about you." Diana said. "Hasn't anyone?" Dan asked. Vampyra then turned to Drago. "And you must be Drago. I always wanted to meet you." She said with a vampiric accent. "Same here. Never thought I'd see one of your kind." Drago said. The two of them placed their human partners on the grass floor. Vampyra then strutted toward Drago. "You were quite famous throughout the world. Being the successor to the Original Dragonoid and all. You know...I always wanted to have someone like you...as my mate." Vampyra explained as she slowly strutted closer to Drago and then breathed in pleasure as she prepared to bite Drago's neck. "Sorry, but I'm already taken." Drago said, which made Vampyra stopped. Suddenly, two whipblades wrapped around Vampyra's arms and was pulled away from Drago. Diana and Vampyra turned to see Wavern with her whipblades and Runo by her shoulder. "A Wavernoid? Figures." Vampyra groaned. "Hey, you can still have me right?" Another voice said. Dharak and Aranjano walked out of the trees with Deuce and Kiera on their shoulders. "A Dharaknoid and an Aranjanoid? Now things are getting interesting." Vampyra said. "Is it true about what the people said about you? That you were a menace to the city?" Aranjano asked. Vampyra stood in silent in grief. "It's true. It was years ago, where Crimsa City was young. I was attacking the city every night, until I was ambushed by the soldiers one night. They built a dome which was a prison for me. I was in the centre of a pool of blood and I was chained from getting one single drop of blood. They were mocking me. For years I was trapped, but one day...she came." Vampyra explained as she looked down to Diana.

Years ago...

Vampyra Dragonoid stood there in the shallow pool of blood, chained by her wrists, her tail, her neck and her ankles. She suddenly lunged toward the blood, with her tongue sticking out, trying to reach for the blood but it was no good. The chains were starting to decay but she was too weak. Thirsty for ages and without blood, she is beginning to wrinkle in hunger.

Diana climbed up to the top of the dome where the Dragonoid was kept prison. She looked down to the centre of the dome, which was open.

The Dragonoid heard footsteps from up top and looked up to see a figure shrouded in a crimson red dress. Diana then pulled out a knife and clenched the blade with her other hand, tightly. Blood starts dripping down the blade from her hand and soon, the woman slashed the blade out of her clenching hand and massive amounts of blood dripped down her hand toward Vampyra. She then opened her mouth and let the blood rain down to her stomach. She then licked off all of the other drops of blood that she missed. She soon began to gain some of her strength back. Her eyes glowed bright red and she held the chains leashed onto her wrists, she gave all of her strength and successfully broke the chains off of her arms, and soon took off the collars, linking all the other chains, from her neck to her ankles. She then kneeled down and began to slowly lick the pool of blood. She soon began sipping the blood until standing up again, licking the blood of her lips. A red mist began to shroud around her as her wrinkles disappeared and her red scales were gaining their colour back. She smoothly smeared herself with the blood in bliss. The blood seeped through her scales and into her body. She then licked the remaining blood on her talons and prepared to fly, until she looked up to see Diana. She flew up to where she stood and spoke to her. "Why did you save me?" Diana stood silent.

Present day...

"She told me, that I had a heart after all. She taught me how I can be something else, rather than a monster." Vampyra explained. Everyone was silent over what they heard as Wavern released her grip with Vampyra. Diana then threw the necklace to Dan. "If they want it back, that's okay. I'm just doing this for the city." Diana said as Vampyra let her up to her shoulder. "Hey, I'm glad you're doing this for the city. It probably wouldn't have been the same without you." Dan said to Diana. Diana smiled and then Vampyra flew off into the night with Diana on her shoulder.

Later...

After returning to the city, Dan and the Brawlers were met by two guards. "Dan Kuso! Did you catch Diana?" One of the guards asked. Dan stood silent and then handed the necklace to the guard. "We weren't able to catch her, but we were able to nab it from her before she got away." Dan lied. "Unfortunate. Anyway, we'll notify whatever comes up next." The guard said as the two of them then walked back to the direction the came from. "Dan Kuso?" A feminine voice asked. The Brawlers turned to see a Haroxian woman with a brown jacket, blue jeans, black boots, a brown fedora, black hair with red streaks and brown eyes. "Oh hey miss. Is there something wrong?" Dan asked. "It's me." The woman said. The Brawlers were confused at first but soon saw the picture and were dumbstruck. "DIAN-" Dan began to exclaim until he was slapped on the back of the head by Runo. Some Haroxians turned to see what was going on. "Uh, nothing's going on here! Just move along!" Runo convinced. The Haroxians, thought still curious, continued to walk by. "Do you realise what you just did? You almost got us into trouble!" Runo whispered angrily to Dan. "Seriously what're you doing here?" Dan asked Diana. "I overheard that the city guard will be sending in a bounty hunter to come after me. I don't know who but I'm told he is a deadly one." Diana said. "Dammit. We can't risk it. You gotta leave town Diana." Deuce said. "And leave the city dying as it was before I got here? I can't do that! It just wouldn't be the same without me."

"Oh. I see." Dan said. "You can stay at my place for the night."

"Uh, okay. Where is it?"

"Of course it wouldn't be here at the city here so it'll be at the forest."

Later...

Diana's home rested above a hilltop, which overlooked the whole city, and the large forest below. The place was a futuristic luxurious suburban two storey home with a balcony. "Wow this place looks awesome!" Dan said. "I always wanted a home like this!" Runo said. "It looks amazing!" Kiera said. "Eh, not bad." Deuce said with an impressed tone. "Oh before you go in, I want Drago and the others to show them around the forest." Vampyra said as she hovered over Diana's shoulder. "Well, I always wanted to look around the forest for a bit." Aranjano said. "All right. I guess we're going to the forest then." Wavern said. The Bakugan then hovered to the huge forest, until five flashes of light, two red, one blue, one yellow and one purple shown brightly between the trees.

Vampyra, Drago, Wavern, Dharak and Aranjano wandered through the forest as if they were searching for something. "Through here." Vampyra said as she passed through a large bush. As the others passed through right behind Vampyra, they stumbled upon a wondrous sight. A waterfall with many Bakugan inhabiting around it. "You knew about this?" Drago asked. "Yes. This was my favourite spot to come ever since Diana freed me." Vampyra said. Drago then turned to see a Scorpion Bakugan Trap but with more jagged armour, a serrated tail and had horn like edges on it's head. It doesn't seem to speak but seemed to tell Drago something. "These are Bakugan Traps aren't they?" Drago asked. "It seems so. They don't seem to talk like other Bakugan do." Vampyra answered. The Scorpion continued chanting to Drago, telling him something. "This one seems familiar..." Drago thought back as he listened to the Scorpion continuing to chant some unexplainable language, until it finally hit him. "Scorpion?! Is that you?" Drago asked. The Scorpion then nodded. "Hah! I never thought I'd see an old friend here. But how did you get here if you were at Vestroia?" Aranjano then bent down to have a closer look at Scorpion. "He says he went through a dimensional tunnel by accident." Aranjano said. "You can understand them?" Dharak asked. "Through telepathy. I can read some of your minds whenever I want." Dharak then looked cautious in an awkward way for a second as he slowly stepped away from Aranjano. "What? I'm not gonna read what's on your mind right now." Aranjano said. "I know but I just find that a little creepy." Dharak said. As the two of them were talking, a warm and silky sensation crawled up Wavern's leg and to her arm. She looked to her left and found a Haos cobra Bakugan Trap slithering across her body. "Seems she likes you." Vampyra said. The same silky and scaly feeling rippled across Wavern's body as the cobra Bakugan continued to softly crawl on Wavern. Wavern held up her hand and the cobra Bakugan then placed it's head on Wavern's palm and stared at her face to face. Wavern's body was wrapped in the cobra's soft coil, from her leg to around her torso to her left arm. Aranjano turned to see an Aquos Bakugan Trap flying above her. It was a blue moth like Bakugan Trap with thin red wave markings on the wings and a thin scorpion like tail. It then flew around in circles above Aranjano and landed on top of her head. "Okay, this is getting a bit weird." Dharak said. He then heard a snarling noise as he sensed something running up to him before grabbing it's arm from behind and then hurling whatever was trying to attack him into the lake. It was a humanoid devil looking Darkus Bakugan Trap with multiple blades and thorns all across it's arms, draconic wings, a tail from a devil and a head crest with large horns. "Whoa, this guy looks cool. And he's got some guts." Dharak said. "Lucifix are aggressive and take their prey by surprise." Vampyra explained. The Lucifix then thrusted it's talons at Dharak, but missed. "It also takes a while for them to calm down." Vampyra said.

Meanwhile...

Dan and the Brawlers looked around Diana's home. It was like at Marucho's house, only a lot smaller...and a bit more alien. "Aw man, I wish I had a house like this!" Dan said. The group then went to Diana's room, which was filled with luxurious furniture. Kiera then flopped on Diana's bed, which was a four posted princess like bed. "When I was a little girl, I dreamed of having a room like this!" Kiera said. Runo then saw a tiny little coffin with small rubies around it on top of the drawer next to Diana's bed. "Uh Diana, what exactly is this for?" Runo asked. "Oh, that's for Vampyra. After all she is a "blood sucking vampire."" Diana chuckled. The others chuckled as well but in a more embarrassed tone. The humans then heard tapping on the window and they saw their Bakugan, including four Bakugan Traps.

Later...

"Ah, Scorpion! Wow, I'd thought I'd never see you again." Dan said to Scorpion as he and the others sat around a table. "So, Wavern, who's your new friend?" Runo asked Wavern. The Cobra Bakugan Trap was a heart shaped Bakugan Trap in ball form. "Well, let's just say me and her got into a...let's say...awkward meeting." Wavern said. "Don't worry, that's how Cobrantis identify with anyone." Vampyra said. "Cobrantis huh?" Runo asked. "Wow, she looks pretty." Kiera said referring to the moth like Bakugan. It was a boomerang shaped Trap. The Bakugan Trap then chanted something to Kiera. "She said "nice to meet you" and "her name was Pulchrasect."" Aranjano said. "I think you and Aranjano will do just fine together." Kiera said to Pulchrasect. "So, Dharak, who's this dude?" Deuce asked. Lucifix was a spiked sphere shaped Bakugan Trap. "Well, this dude here tried to attack me, but I taught him a little lesson to see who was boss." Dharak explained. Lucifix then glared at Dharak. "So Diana, can you tell us more about Haroxia?" Dan asked. "Haroxia wasn't always a peaceful planet. It was lawless with no governments. People were mislead, confused, and driven mad. Until Queen Sirenlea came and created prosperity, law and order for the planet. Thanks to her, Haroxia was now perfect. But, there were rebels that were against Sirenlea, saying that she took the planet's freedom. They were just delusional psychos. Gangs were banded together and broken apart, hoping to reclaim their freedom. To be honest, all they're doing are acts of terrorism." Diana explained. Dan and the others remembered track when they first met Kredon and the Haroxian Knights, there was a nearby explosion, where some of the knights went to. And then Krieg and his gang of Brutes back at Idralm Village. "The Brutes must have been one of those gangs." Runo said. "The Brutes of Idralm Village? You were there?" Diana asked. "Yeah, me and Aranjano fought with the gang leader Krieg and his Vulcan and won but..." Kiera stopped. "We weren't able to stop him." Aranjano said. "From what?" Diana asked. "Bastard blew himself up with his partner." Deuce said. "I see. So the Brutes are no more. Off topic, is anyone hungry?"

The next day...

Sirens blared as Diana and Vampyra escaped flawlessly as the Subterra soldiers carried rifle like BakuNano, firing bolts of Subterra energy at Vampyra but missed every time. They flew through the forest.

Diana and Vampyra met with the Brawlers at the forest and threw Dan a gold cross embedded with rubies. "How much longer do you think you're gonna keep this up? You know those soldiers will find out that we're helping you." Dan said. "Yeah, let's not forget about that bounty hunter coming here." Runo said. Suddenly, trees began crashing down behind the brawlers and then a large insect Ventus Bakugan stepped out. The Brawlers knew this Bakugan. It was the one who they met on arriving Haroxia.

"You again?!" Skorpius exclaimed as he noticed the Brawlers. "Someone you know?" Diana asked. "We fought him once during our first night here." Deuce said. "I'm telling you, Jayson, that's them! They were the ones I sensed from before!" Skorpius as a Haroxian with a black hoodie with green hexagonal patterns, blue jeans with silver leg guards, brown boots, pale blue skin and green eyes. "He has a partner?" Wavern asked. "I thought he was just some wild animal kind of type." Dharak said. "Apologies, Skorpius tends to run off and get carried away when it comes to hunting for prey. So, you're the legendary Bakugan Battle Bralwers I heard so much about." Jayson said. "Man, it sure is rough being famous." Dan smirked, scratching his head. "And I see you're helping out with my bounty." Those words caught the brawlers attention. "Are you the bounty hunter?" Diana asked. "Yup. And you're as beautiful as I thought, Diana Rose. Too bad we have to take you in. What a waste." Jayson said as Skorpius growled loudly and clamped his pincers several times. "Wait! Brawl me instead." Dan said. "Oh? Is that so? You're putting your life on this criminal?"

"She's not a criminal! She's doing this for the people. If I win, you walk away from here quietly. And if you win...you get Diana and Vampyra."

"Dan, what are you thinking?!" Runo exclaimed. "No, let him do this." Diana said. "But Diana!"

"Alright, deal. I win, I get Diana. You win, I leave, no questions asked." Jayson said. Dan nodded. They got into their places and prepared for battle. "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" Dan and Jayson called out. "GATE CARD SET!" Dan threw a Gate Card at the centre and it illuminated the ground in a bright red. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Jayson launched Skorpius from his Gauntlet. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Skorpius animated into his true form. "Feel my wrath, pests!" Skorpius said. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan launched Drago out from his Gauntlet. "BAKU SKY RAIDER JUMP!" Drago animated into his true form as he came out from a fireball and landed a kick on Skorpius, who blocked it's with his arms. He backflipped off of Skorpius and landed in front of Dan. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON THRASHER!" Drago roared and fired a red beam of energy from his mouth at Skorpius. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! PARASITE SHIELD!" Skorpius generated a green hexagonal shield and blocked Drago's Dragon Thrasher. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON BLADE!" Drago generated a red blade from one of his arms and thrusted it at Skorpius. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! SCISSOR SCORPION!" Skorpius' pincers were energised with green Ventus energy and used them to stop Drago's blade from reaching his face. He then snapped it apart and then thrusted his other pincers at Drago. He backed away from every move Skorpius pulled at him. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON SPUR!" In Skorpius' sight, Drago disappeared in a blur. "What?! Where'd he go?!" Skorpius asked. He was suddenly hit from behind his head by Drago. He turned behind and slashed his pincers, only to see nothing. He soon began to be hit from more attacks from Drago, before being uppercutted into the air. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON TORNADO!" Drago fired a swirling beam of fire from his mouth at the mid air Skorpius and exploded on contact. Skorpius turned back into ball form and landed by Jayson's feet. Jayson's life force went down by 50%. Drago then changed back into his ball form and was caught by Dan. "Amazing. He took out Skorpius without breaking a sweat. And that Dragonoid...he really is the descendant of the Original Dragonoid." Diana thought. "You should just leave here now! You don't stand a chance!" Dan called out. "Don't push it, human! I still have more tricks up my sleeve. GATE CARD SET!" Jayson threw a Gate Card on the floor and it lit up in a bright green. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan and Jayson called out at once as they launched their Bakugan again. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Drago and Skorpius animated into their true forms. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON THRASHER!" Drago roared and then fired a red beam of energy at Skorpius. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! SWARM CLOUD!" As Drago's Dragon Thrasher collided Skorpius, he suddenly turned into a bright green cloud of insects. "WHAT?!" Drago exclaimed over Skorpius' ability to turn into a cloud of smaller insects. "I told you I still had some tricks up my sleeve. ABILITY ACTIVATE! SWARMER SHOOT!" Skorpius reformed and his pincers electrocuted and fired two beams of green Ventus energy at Drago. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! FUSION SHIELD!" Drago generated a shield to stop the two beams but they suddenly separated and went around the shield and electrocuted Drago, as he roared in pain. "Drago! Hang in their buddy! BAKUGAN TRAP! FIRE SCORPION!" Dan threw Scorpion in the air as he then turned into his true form right next to Drago. "A Bakugan Trap?!" Jayson said. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! SATELLITE BURST!" Scorpion's back plates opened to reveal his reflector scales (if that's how you call them). The electricity surrounding Drago was absorbed to Scorpion's tail and was then lead to the reflector scales. The colour of the energy was changed from green to red and it then fired onto Skorpius. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! PARASITE SHIELD!" Skorpius once again generated his shield but the exact same thing happened to Skorpius, as the electricity went around the shield and electrocuted Skorpius. "Time to finish this! ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON OVER CANNON!" Drago fired a beam of fire and red electricity from his mouth and hit Skorpius and exploded on contact. He transformed back into his ball form and landed by Jayson's feet, while he stared at Dan in surprise. Jayson's Life Force went down to 0%. "He defeated Skorpius without losing any of his Life Force and didn't even break a sweat!" Jayson thought. "You still got it Scorpion!" Dan said to Scorpion, as he and Drago changed back into their ball form. "Deal's a deal Jayson. Get out of here."

"Alright. If you say so." Jayson threw Skorpius, who transformed into his true form. Jayson jumped on his back as Skorpius flew away, as the Brawlers watched on.

The next day...

The Brawlers were on Deuce's chopper and they raced to the train for the next city they were going. They stopped next to their train and they got off while Deuce loaded his chopper on the cargo car of the train. "Jeez, you mind slowing down for once Deuce? You almost gave me a heart attack." Dan said clutching his heart. As they got on they heard a knock on the window next to them. It was Diana, wearing her same disguise as before. "I just want to say thank you for helping me out. Crimsa City wouldn't be the same without me." Diana said. "Aw, it was nothing. It just how we do things." Dan said. "Still, I am going to miss you Drago." Vampyra said. "Thanks, uh...why are you looking at me like that?" Drago asked. "Oh, no apparent reason. Hope you and Wavern have a good time together."

"Uh, sure..."

"I'll send you a postcard when we get to the next city." Dan said. "Whatever, see you around." Diana said as she left. As Diana walked away from sight, Dan noticed a dark green cloaked figure by the light post. He couldn't get the feeling that person seemed familiar. "Hey Dan." Dan turned to Deuce. "Ready for another round?" Deuce said as he held up a pack of cards. "No...I'm good." Dan said. He turned back to see the cloaked figure, but he was gone. Dan looked around to find him but prevailed to no luck. The train horn blared and set off to the next city.

Meanwhile...

Jayson, on Skorpius' back, flew across the fields of Haroxia. "You're just gonna let 'em off that easy?" Skorpius asked. "Oh don't be such a wimp Skorpius. I just had this feeling I found another bounty on my list." Jayson said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dan, Runo, Deuce and Kiera were riding on the train to the next town, looking at the landmarks as they pass by them. But Dan was deep in his thoughts. That dark green clothed figure...he seemed so familiar...could he be...? "Hey, I see the next town!" Kiera said, interrupting Dan's thoughts. The Brawlers looked out the window and saw a town with many buildings, and what looked like a town sized party. "Oh man, I LOVE this town. New Obilvia." Deuce said.

The Brawlers got off the train and into the town, which was bustling with people doing parkour over buildings and music playing everywhere. "This place is heaven." Deuce said. "Uh, care to explain man?" Dan asked. "Hey, baby...how about a little kiss?" A drunk Haroxian asked Runo. "No thanks." Runo said as she turned the Haroxian around and kicked him away. "Well, New Obilvia is a town where me and Dharak grew up here for a few years. We even had brawls around the streets, along with everyone else here, which would usually piss off the authorities here, but they were too busy with other stuff." Deuce explained as one of the guards was seen being seduced by a female Haroxian, and all of a sudden, about a few miles away, a Bakugan exploded out from a building and another tackled it into the ocean and began landing punches to it. The Bakugan being beaten up then turned back into his ball form in defeat, and the winner roared loudly before turning back into his ball form as the brawlers watched on and the townspeople cheered on. "See? Heaven." Dharak said. "Does Queen Sirenlea know about this place?" Drago asked. "Yeah, but as long as the guys here keep out of trouble from the other cities and villages, they're fine." Deuce said. "Great, we're stuck in a town filled with peaceful fanatics and it turns out we're walking along with a pair." Dan murmured. "What'd you call us Kuso?! Do you wanna go?!"

"If that's fine by me!"

"Hey, Deuce!" Someone called out. The Brawlers turned to where the voice came from. "HEY GUYS! DEUCE AND DHARAK ARE BACK!" Another Haroxian called out. Soon a large crowd surrounded the Brawlers, as Deuce and Dharak felt welcomed, while Dan and the others felt a bit uncomfortable. "Aw man, you can't be serious! You brought the Battle Brawlers!?" A Haroxian asked. "Hey Dan Kuso! Can I get your autograph?!" Another asked. Soon, the crowd got even larger and were chanting out even louder. "Guys, GUYS! I get it, you miss us. It's good to be back everybody." Deuce said to the crowd. "Hey Deuce! Can you tell us how you met the Battle Brawlers?" A young Haroxian asked. "Maybe later guys. How bout I show them around town? They're kinda new here."

"Alright..."

Later...

As Deuce led the Brawlers through the town streets, he was meeting and greeting with the whole town. "Hey Deuce! Why don't ya come over to the bar some time? We got the good stuff!" A Haroxian called out. "Maybe some other time, dude!" Deuce said. "Hi Deuce honey!" A female Haroxian called out with two more Haroxian women in dresses. Dharak gave out a wolf whistle. "Damn. They're eyeballing you Deuce." Dharak said. "Aw, shut up man." Deuce said with a chuckle. As the Brawlers reached the town centre-

"Incoming." Deuce said as all of a sudden, two more Bakugan were in the middle of a fight and they flew into a building, right in front of the Brawlers' faces, shocking them except for Deuce. They turned to the two Bakugan fighting, crashing through buildings. "Is it always like this here?!" Drago asked. "Pretty much, give or take." Dharak said. They continued walk to the centre of the town hall and they saw a statue of the Original Dharak. "Now I see why those people easily remembered you. They praise you because you're the descendant of the Original Dharak." Wavern said. "Yep, you can tell this place relates to how my old man loves brawling. Every time, all the time." Dharak said.

The Brawlers wandered to the South side of the town, only to see the bridges of South New Obilvia were lifted and walls of mesh were surrounding the South side of North Obilvia. "What's with this part of town?" Dan asked. "I don't know. Never seen this last time I was here." Deuce answered. "Hey, why are the bridges to South Obilvia lifted? What's going on?" Deuce asked a Haroxian town member. "Oh, we forgot to tell you. There's someone else with a Dharak like you in South Obilvia." The Haroxian said. "What?" Dharak asked. "He keeps saying his Dharak is the true descendant of the Original Dharak. We believe he and his partner are frauds but the peeps at South side won't buy it. So, we lifted up the bridges, hoping you would return and show 'em who's boss."

"Why that little...who is he?" Deuce asked. "Name's Liam Osmo. He's a bit of an asshole. His Dharak is a tough customer. Barely anyone can beat him. But with you, we can turn the tables around."

"Heh, no problem. As the descendant of the Original Dharak, me and Deuce will never be defeated." Dharak said. "Actually Dharak...there's...something we need to tell you. You weren't the only descendant of the Original Dharak." Drago said. "What?!"

"There was another descendant that was owned by the Gundalian emperor, Barodius. Unlike you, Barodius' Dharak was power hungry and evil. One day, at the final days of the Neathian and Gundalian civil war, Barodius and his Dharak tried to absorb the power of the Sacred Orb, but the energy was too much for Dharak to handle, and Code Eve, the mother light of all Bakugan, sealed the two away. But the two mutated into Mag Mel and Razenoid, thanks to all of the chaos energy we used by brawling. After a final showdown, Mag Mel ad Razenoid were forever sealed, never to escape again."

"And you didn't tell me about this?! I had a brother this whole time?!"

"Listen! I didn't know that there was another descendant of the Original Dharaknoid."

"Grrrr...I just need some time to focus." Dharak floated away to a nearby forest as Deuce followed.

Dharak sliced through many trees with his claymore and then flew up and used his Tenebrae Thunder to the remaining trees, leaving them into smouldering ash in a large crater. "Jeez Dharak, you sure are putting in a lot of pressure." Deuce said. "I can't believe I had a brother. Out of all the six Original Bakugan, and it had to be my father!" Dharak exclaimed. "You're still pissed about that? Look Dharak. Drago said that your bro is sealed forever. Never to break out again. He beat him."

"But wouldn't that mean he's powerful enough to beat me?!

"Look Dharak. You just need to have faith man, not about who we are, but who we can be." Dharak turned to his partner and Deuce nodded. "Alright. I'm in." Dharak said. He turned back into his ball form and Deuce caught him. "Let's show that son of a bitch of a fraud who's boss." Dharak said. "Yo, Deuce!" A Haroxian called out. "The bridges are lowering!"

The bridges between North and South Obilvia were lowered and a Haroxian with a dark purple coat, white hair, purple eyes, pale purple skin, black pants and black boots led the townsfolk of South Obilvia, as Deuce led the people of North Obilvia. "So you finally came back. I was wondering, I thought you forgot about this place by now." Liam said. "I see you're the asshole fraud who lied to the town." Deuce said back, with the people of North Obilvia cheering to him. "You got some balls, I'll give you that. What do you think Dharak?" A Darkus Bakugan floated above Liam's shoulder. "I think we need to teach him a lesson." The Darkus Bakugan said as the people of South Obilvia cheered on. "Fine then, LET'S DO IT!" Deuce yelled. The two of them placed a card in their Gauntlets. "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" The two of them yelled. GATE CARD SET!" Deuce threw a Gate Card to the river to the right of the bridge. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Deuce launched Dharak out from his Gauntlet and onto the river. "BAKUGAN STAND! RISE DEVIL DHARAK!" Dharak animated to his true form, as the people of North Obilvia cheered on. "If that's how you wanna play it. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Liam launched his Bakugan to the river. "BAKUGAN STAND! TAKE EM DOWN TURBINE DHARAK!" When the Darkus Bakugan popped open, the top half spun around and created a tornado of Darkus energy. The Darkus Bakugan animated to it's true form, which looked like Phantom Dharak but missing the two heads on it's shoulders and his wings were merged with two turbine engines. "So you are a Dharak. I thought you were going to be some cheap imitation of one." Devil Dharak said. "Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you!" Turbine Dharak said. "Me first! ABILITY ACTIVATE! TURBINE PHASER!" Liam called out as Turbine Dharak shot a ball of dark fire towards Devil Dharak. "Oh no you don't! ABILITY ACTIVATE! TENEBRAE THUNDER!" Deuce called out as Devil Dharak breathed out a beam of dark energy, which obliterated Turbine Dharak's Turbine Phaser and rushed toward him. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! BOOSTER SHIELD!" Turbine Dharak quickly generated a shield and stopped Devil Dharak's Tenebrae Thunder. "Alright, now I gotcha! GATE CARD OPEN! FREEZE ENEMY!" Deuce called out as the Gate Card activated and illuminated the river pure white and Turbine Dharak couldn't move. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! EXODUS CORE!" Devil Dharak reached out his hands and two beam of dark energy shot out from them and hit Turbine Dharak. He transformed back into his ball form and landed by Liam's feet while Devil Dharak roared loudly, transformed back into ball form and was caught by Deuce. Liam's life force dropped by 50%. "Nice! Deuce and Dharak got this one in the bag!" Dan said. "Don't be too sure Dan, something tells me Liam is going to pull off something to turn the tables." Drago said. "Oh, you're good. But still won't be enough! GATE CARD SET!" Liam threw a Gate Card onto the river and it illuminated the river. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" The two of them launched their Bakugan onto the river. "BAKUGAN STAND!" The two Dharak's animated into their true forms and prepared for their next attack. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! TENEBRAE THUNDER!" Devil Dharak fired a beam of dark energy from his mouth at Turbine Dharak. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! BARRIER BAZOOKA!" Turbine Dharak's turbines on his wings rotated and the exhausts began charging and fired two beams of Darkus energy. The two beams obliterated through Devil Dharak's Tenebrae Thunder and rocketed toward him. "DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEUS GLADIATOR PLUS GLADIOS SHIELD!" Devil Dharak's forearms and forelegs were coated in amethyst armour and he generated a shield in front of him, which stopped Turbine Dharak's Barrier Bazooka. "Screw this! DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! TURBINE PHASER PLUS BARRIER BAZOOKA!" Turbine Dharak began charging his turbines and prepared to fire a beam from his mouth. "Deuce!" Dharak called out. "On it! BAKUGAN TRAP, LUCIFIX!" Deuce called out as he threw Lucifix in the air and he animated to his true form. "FIRE!" Liam called out as Turbine Dharak fired both his Turbine Phaser and his Barrier Bazooka at once. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! MAGNA ROD!" Deuce called out as Lucifix slammed his arms into the river and large blade shaped electrified rods emerged from the river. The three beams of dark energy then collided with the rods and then, before anybody knew, Turbine Dharak's Attack was relayed back at him! Turbine Dharak was caught in an explosion by the three beams of dark energy, but he was still standing but barely. "He almost done! Let's finish this!"Devil Dharak said. "Right! ABILITY ACTIVATE! HYPER BUSTER DESTRUCTION!" Deuce called out as Devil Dharak began Charing with a massive amount of energy and soon he fired a large ball of Darkus energy from his mouth and, in mid air, the ball exploded into several meteorites, falling toward Turbine Dharak. "I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" Liam yelled with a large psychotic smile on his face. That look got Deuce concerned. "GATE CARD OPEN! SHADOW MIRROR!" Liam called out as the Gate Card activated and suddenly, Devil Dharak's Hyper Buster Destruction stopped in mid air, and then, they shot back up and fell toward Devil Dharak and Lucifix! "DHARAK, NO!" Deuce yelled. The meteorites struck to the ground and onto the two Bakugan and they reverted back to their ball form and landed by Deuce's feet in defeat. Deuce's life force went down by 75%. "FACE! HAHAAA! Suck on that, bitch!" Liam yelled. "What just happened?!" Runo asked. "Shadow Mirror swaps the power level and reflects the opponent's ability back at him if all Bakugan being used in the battle are Darkus." A Haroxian bystander said. "Man, this is not looking good." Another Haroxian said. "Come on Deuce! You can do it!" Dan called out. Other North Obilvia Haroxians began cheering out to Deuce as well. "Alright. Let's make this count Dharak. We just have to have faith. GATE CARD SET!" Deuce threw a Gate Card on the river and it illuminated purple. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Deuce launched Dharak out onto the river. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Everyone expected Dharak to pop open and animate into his true form...but instead...

He sank into the river.

Deuce and everyone else was completely dumbstruck over the sight. "Whohoa! Looks like that last ability knocked your Dharak out cold! Hope he wakes up sooner or I'll start to get bored." Liam called out. Deuce then climbed over the railings off the street and jumped into the river, much to Liam's surprise. "Whoa! Is this guy nuts?!" Liam asked. Deuce swam underwater. "Oh yeah. He's definitely nuts." Turbine Dharak said. Deuce looked everywhere at the river floor, until he found Devil Dharak. He grabbed him and the swam up to the surface. He climbed up back on the street back to his side of the battle. "Dharak! Come on, say something! Wake up! Dharak!" Deuce yelled.

Dharak looked around to find himself in a white void. "Hello?! Deuce?! Anybody?!" Dharak called out. "Welcome son." Someone called out. A silhouette appeared in front of Dharak. It was the Original Dharaknoid. Dharak's father. "Dad!? What's going on?! Where am I?!" Dharak asked frantically. "Dharak...I understand that you may be mad at me right now." The Original Dharaknoid said. "You're damn right I am! Why wasn't I told that I had a brother?!"

"It's funny..."

"What's funny?!"

"I hated your brother as much as you hate me right now." Dharak was shocked. "You hated him? Why?" He asked. The Original Dharaknoid gave a long sigh. "During my time, when I faced the Original Dragonoid, my power increased to unthinkable results and I grew unstable. I nearly killed my brother, Dharak. That's why that man knew you were going to use that final blow on him and used it against yourself." Dharak was shocked. He nearly killed the Original Dragonoid because of too much energy? And he was his brother? "Does that mean Drago and I are...?" Dharak asked. "Yes, you and Drago are cousins. The reason I had two sons, is that Code Eve, the mother light of all Bakugan, separated my unstable power and created two children, you and your brother. But you had three quarters of the unstable energy, while your brother had only the one quarter. Your brother grew jealous. He demanded more power, and all of it. That was when he tried to kill you to gain the remains of the energy separated from me and passed on to you." The Original Dharaknoid explained. Dharak just became even more shocked by the second. His own brother tried to kill him? "Me and the other Original Bakugan banished him from Vestroia, only leaving you with me as my only child. That is why I hated your brother." The Orginal Dharak explained. "But hold on a second...where exactly did you get all of that unstable power from?" Dharak asked. The Original Dharaknoid stood silently. "I made a mistake. I...I made a deal with the Original Naganoid." The Original Dharaknoid asked. "You did WHAT?!" Dharak exclaimed. "I was too arrogant to foresee it. I wanted to see who was stronger. My brother or me. Naga promised me the power that would've helped me defeat him. But it was too much for me. It was too much for me to handle. Code Eve saved our lives, yet I still blame myself for what I did. That's why I am here. To tell you that too much power will doom yourselves. Your brother faced the same mistake, but it was too late for him to realise." An image of Barodius' Dharak appeared next to the two, and it showed Phantom Dharak absorbing the Sacred Orb in Neathia years ago. A blinding light began to envelop around him and soon, he was gone. Dharak just stared over, bewildered he just witnessed. "Now you know. It's time for you to return. Your friends are waiting. Including Deuce...and Aranjano."

Dharak gasped for air as he popped open in Deuce's hands. "Jesus dude, you scared the crap out of me!" Deuce said. "What happened?" Dharak asked. "You fell unconscious after that last battle for a few minutes." Drago said. "About time you woke up! I was starting to get bored. But let me tell ya, your buddy sure is a nutjob!" Liam yelled. "Huh?" Dharak asked. "I jumped into the river to get you." Deuce said. "Aw, damn man! You really are nuts!" Dharak laughed. "I'm waiting!" Liam said. "Alright, let's finish this!" Deuce said. "Wait, Deuce, we need to think about this. What if he does something just like last time?" Dharak asked. "Now you're having second thoughts? Did that last ability mess with your head or something?"

"When I was out, I met face to face with my father." Everyone crowding around gasped in surprise. " You mean the original Dharak? Are you serious?" Dan asked. "And there's more. You know why there was more than one Dharak? Well, my dad made a deal with the Original Naga and gave him unstable power that would've killed both my dad and my uncle." Everyone was shocked. "He did WHAT?! So that's how Liam knew I was going to use Hyper Buster Destruction to finish him." Deuce realised. "Wait, did you say uncle? As in...the original Dragonoid?" Drago asked. "Yeah." Dharak said. "So that means..."

"Yup, you and I are cousins, just Wavern and Aranjano. And a little trivia Drago, my dad hated my brother."

"OI! ARE WE GONNA FINISH THIS OR NOT?!" Liam bellowed angrily. Deuce and Dharak nodded. Deuce grabbed Dharak and placed him inside his Gauntlet. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Devil Dharak launched onto the river. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Dharak popped open this time and and animated into his true form. "About freaking time! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Liam launched Turbine Dharak onto the river. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Turbine Dharak animated to his true form. "This time, I'm taking you down, you fraud!" Deuce said.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies starts playing)

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! BOLT BUSTER!" Two balls of dark energy were generated between Devil Dharak's wings tips and fired two large beams of Darkus energy at Turbine Dharak. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! BARRIER BAZOOKA!" Turbine Dharak's jet turbines fired two beams of Darkus energy. The four beams collided each other, creating an explosion, and smoke was every where so Turbine Dharak couldn't see. "Where is he?" Turbine Dharak asked. He soon got his answer as a large blade launched toward him and he dodged out of the way. The smoke cleared to reveal Devil Dharak with his claymore sword. Deuce had activated his Gladios Claymore ability. "Heh, nice blade." Turbine Dharak said. "Thanks. You could say it was a memento of my father." Devil Dharak said. "I think you mean my father!" Turbine Dharak then lunged forward to claw him but he dodged out of the way. Soon, to two were fighting hand to hand combat. "Keep it up Dharak!" Deuce yelled. "Give it up, noob. We all know this brawl is gonna come down to me as the victor! The true descendant of the Original Dharaknoid is mine!" Liam said. "Why are you doing this? Is this because you're jealous of me taking all the fame from you when you were the top brawler of Obilvia years ago? Despite that you're basically a jerkass brawler who picks on people like little kids?! Where's your proof?!"

"What about you?! You just happened to be a lowly human who just showed up here years ago, with a Dharak like mine, who also happened to be stronger than any other Bakugan here but mine! So why didn't you face me before when you had the chance?! Is it because that you were afraid of facing me because you weren't strong enough!?" Deuce just stood there shocked over Liam's words. "What's the matter?! Cat got your tongue?!" Liam asked laughing. "The reason I didn't fight you...is because you weren't worth it." Deuce said. "Huh?!"

"The way you just behave is like a stubborn rich girl who keeps on bragging about having everything she wants, non-stop. It pisses me off. You know what I say about you? Stop being such a stubborn coward and grow up already!"

"Deuce..." Kiera murmured quietly. "THAT STILL DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING! If your Dharak really is the true descendant, where's the proof we need?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE SHOULD BELIEVE IN SOME HUMAN PUNK WITH A DHARAK WITH NO OBVIOUS LINK TO THE ORIGINAL?!" Liam bellowed. Deuce stood quiet as everyone stared at him in concern. The two Dharak's pulled back to their respectful partners after one last attack at each other. Deuce suddenly began to be shrouded in dark mist, and the Dharak. "Wh-What's going on?!" Turbine Dharak asked. Suddenly, something glowing purple appeared over Deuce's right hand, and then Dharak as well on his core (the diamond on his chest).

A Gate and Key.

Dan and Drago felt a jolt in their heads and then their Gate and Key appeared as well, as everyone watched in awe. "Drago, this feels..." Dan began. "You're right, this feeling...it's so familiar...it feels like the same when we faced Mag Mel and Razenoid!" Drago said. Dan saw Deuce's Key. "Deuce's key...it looks just like Mag Mel's!" Dan said. "And Dharak's Gate looks the same as Razenoid's!" Drago said. "You want proof of the real deal?! HERE'S PROOF!" Deuce and Devil Dharak then roared into the air and a purple beam of Darkus energy erupted from them to the sky and soon a Mechtogan descended.

A Dreadeon. The same as Mag Mel and Razenoid's.

It landed on the ground next to Devil Dharak and Turbine Dharak and roared into the air. "I am Dreadeon. I am Mechtogan. In the name of my masters, I will show the truth of our existence!" Dreadeon said. "Drago, is that...?" Dan said. "Yes, that's the same Mechtogan that Mag Mel and Razenoid summoned before. Perhaps Dreadeon was already in their possession before they were mutated. Perhaps...it runs in the family." Drago said. "Now then, where's you gate and key Liam? Where's your Mechtogan?! WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?!" Deuce demanded. Liam was just bewildered and said nothing over the sight of Deadeon. "That's what I thought. YOU TWO WERE NOTHING BUT A PAIR OF FRAUDS!" Deuce yelled. Dreadeon went into Battle Mode and fired his cannons at Turbine Dharak, firing laser and mortars of Darkus energy, explosions everywhere. "DHARAK!" Liam exclaimed as he watched his partner turn back into ball form and landed by his feet. Liam's Life Gauge went down to zero.

(Music ends)

The whole town cheered on over Deuce's victory. "You...you bastard!" Liam yelled...right before the people of South Obilvia began lifting him up and threw him into the river. "Serves you right!" Devil Dharak said. "Deuce!" Dan yelled as he and the other Brawler's hugged him. "You did it!" Runo said. "Yeah, all thanks to Dreadeon. If it weren't for him, we probably wouldn't have one." Dharak said. "Damn right." Deuce said. "I will be here whenever you call." Dreadeon said. "See ya around, you big ass tin can." Deuce said. Dreadeon turned to Dharak. "You can take that as a compliment." Dharak said. Dreadeon nodded and then turned into purple energy and bolted up into the air.

Later...

The Brawlers boarded on the train to the next town, as Haroxian townspeople crowded around the train. "Do you really have to go Deuce?" A Haroxian asked. "I'll be fine guys. Besides we have to find the other descendants of the Original Six Bakugan and their partners." Deuce said. "Yeah, and then we'll be ready for whatever comes for us." Dan said. "Alright. Be sure to come back whenever!" A Haroxian said. "Okay! I'll make sure to send a post card!" Deuce said. The train then began to move. "Bye guys! See ya soon!" Kiera said. Dan and Drago noticed someone in the crowd. The same dark green cloaked figure. Then a Ventus Bakugan popped open over his shoulder. Could that be the...? At the second a Haroxian walked into the line of sight, the cloaked figure and Ventus Bakugan was gone.

Meanwhile...

Queen Sirenlea sat on her throne, looking on a tablet, showing a news article, "Descendant of Original Dharaknoid Found!", viewing a photo of the Brawlers with a crowd of Haroxian, but Sirenlea was more concerned of someone in the crowd. The dark green cloaked figure that stood awfully close to the Brawlers.

On the train, Dan and Drago pondered over the dark green cloaked figure and his Ventus Bakugan. "Do you really think they're...?" Drago asked. "Yep, there's no doubt about it." Dan said.


	5. NEED IDEAS

Yeah, sorry guys, but this is gonna be on hiatus because… I honestly need ideas for some of the next chapters. I have a forum relating to this. If anyone would be glad to help me out, go to my forum thing or just pm me or whatever.


End file.
